The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Twelve royai oneshots for Christmas. Merry Christmas!
1. Music of the Season

Author's note: This is the first of twelve Christmas one-shots for your reading pleasure. I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This fic in particular has the titles of thirteen holiday songs hidden in it. Enjoy. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**  
**

**Music of the Season**

Riza was not ready to get out of bed. It was snowing outside, and as pretty as it was, she was not interested in tromping around in the winter wonderland. She and the colonel had agreed to run errands for Gracia today to help her get ready for the annual Hughes Christmas party, and that meant a day running from store to store, trying to find everything on a ridiculously long list. The only up side to it was she would get to spend the day with the colonel outside of the office.

Within a half hour, however, she was showered, dressed, and in the process of making breakfast. There were light flurries of snow outside but nothing that would cause problems with travel. She was supposed to meet the colonel at Gracia's shortly. Hayate would be left behind today. As much as she loved the puppy, she really didn't need him underfoot. Riza arrived on Gracia's front porch pinked cheeked and close to impersonating Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. She had never been that fond of the cold.

The door was opened by Mustang. "Hawkeye, punctual as ever. Come on in. Gracia has cinnamon rolls and coffee for us."

"Thank you, sir."

It wasn't long before she found herself sharing the kitchen table with Elysia while Roy and Gracia went over the shopping list. Elysia offered her a second cinnamon roll solemnly. She took with a smile. "Are you looking forward to the party, Elysia?"

The girl nodded then confided in a low tone. "Last year I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus at the party. And Mommy and Uncle Jean said something about an operation mistletoe and Ed-niisan."

Riza smiled. She would have to warn Winry about that. A hand closed around her shoulder.

"Ready to go, Hawkeye?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the cinnamon rolls, Gracia."

"No problem. Remember to give yourselves enough time to go home and change before the party, and wear something festiveWe need a little Christmas spirit around here."

She and the colonel headed out to the car. He handed her the keys and slid into the back seat.

"What's first on the list, sir?"

He sighed. "Decorations. Gracia suggested a couple shops, one called Miscellaneous and the other is Sorel's."

"I know where those are. It shouldn't take long to get there."

Before long, the two of them were hip deep wading through all sorts of decorations. Riza had a basket that already contained half a dozen packages of various things from tinsel to twinkle lights. She was sorting through various snowflake patterned items when the colonel dangled several strings of bells in front of her face.

"What do think, Hawkeye, the silver bells or the gold?"

She batted the bells away. "Gracia wants a snow theme since it looks like we'll have a white Christmas this year."

"Silver then. I like the strings of snowflakes,"

"I'm not sure that they count as streamers, sir."

"Sure they do. What else do we need here?"

"Crackers. Gracia wanted at least two dozen. Then we should be done here. We should be able to manage another stop or two before lunch." She checked the list which had been turned over to her upon entering the store. "We should stop by the confectioner's and then stop by the candle shop. We can leave the florist until last I think."

"The florist? What on earth does Gracia need from a florist?"

She headed for the register. "Center pieces, mistletoe, evergreen swags, and wreaths."

Mustang shook his head. "It always astounds me how much stuff you need for a simple party."

"There is nothing simple about a Christmas party, sir."

Then they were off again. The confectioner's was fairly deserted which made things much easier. Of course, there was the added problem of keeping the colonel out of the candy. She didn't need him on a sugar high. Besides candy canes, Gracia wanted gumdrops, Dutch mints, marzipan, anise drops, and chocolate. By the time she had acquired the amounts of each on the list, Roy had helped himself to several of the samples available.

Thankfully, they made it in and out of the candle shop before the sugar really kicked in. Lunch was taken at a little café Riza frequented on her days off. The two of them ordered, and their conversation turned to Elysia's Christmas presents. As her godparents, both Roy and Riza felt it was their moral obligation to spoil her rotten. Riza had completed her Christmas shopping, but Roy was looking for some suggestions.

"I'm just not sure what would be best. I know Elysia would love any new doll, but I don't want to get stuck in a rut, getting her the same thing every year. Besides, she's old enough to enjoy something more involved like dance lessons or an art class. Do you have any ideas?"

She toyed with her cup of tea. "I got her an art set, pastels and a sketchbook. Art lessons would be fitting. Gracia was telling me how much she likes to draw the other day."

"An artist, huh?" Roy smiled. "That would almost be appropriate with all the pictures of her we've been subjected to over the years."

Riza smiled, catching sounds coming from outside. "Do you hear what I hear?"

"Carolers. Remember when we attempted to go caroling my second year studying with your father?"

"You mean the time we ended up face first in a snow bank due to your sense of direction?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I almost miss it."

She laughed. "What being wet and cold? No, thank you. Even if I hadn't joined the military, I probably would have moved away from the north. Snow once or twice a year is about all I want to deal with."

"I miss the snowball fights. We had some good times."

They headed back to shopping, stopping by a few shops because the colonel insisted on doing some of his own Christmas shopping. By the time they reached the florist, he had accumulated a number of bags of his own as well as the ones for Gracia. Thankfully, this was their last stop.

However, the florist had accidentally tripled the order, so they struggled getting all the holly and the ivy wreaths and centerpieces in to the backseat of the car. There were also the giant mistletoe arrangements that they both took care to avoid getting caught under. It was bad enough that the things would be at the party, and neither of them needed to remind of tradition right now. There would be enough of that at the party.

They finally made it back to Gracia's around three. After unloading all of the supplies, she parted ways with the colonel to go change for the party. Hayate met her at the door, clearly glad to have his owner back.

"Just a minute, Hayate. Let me get my coat off, and I'll feed you."

With her coat hanging up to dry, Riza busied herself fixing the dog's dinner. Anything to keep her away from her closet. Gracia had specified that she wear something festive, and Riza dreaded trying to find something in her closet that fit that description. At best, she had a red dress and maybe a green dress.

She showered after feeding her pet and then faced her closet with trepidation. Sorting through her limited selection of civilian clothes, Riza found two red dresses and one that qualified as green. Of course, it was more of a spring green than anything else, and she rejected it based on that. Which left her with the two red dresses, neither of which was particularly festive. The one was a mock necked sundress, a light chiffon thing in flame red. It was really a summer thing more than anything, and she would need some sort of sweater or jacket to wear with it. The other dress was a winter dress though. It was dark red velvet and fell to her knees. The problem was it had a cowl neck that exposed her entire back. She had bought it for a private dinner with Roy, and it was not something she could wear in public without spilling the secret of her tattoo.

With a sigh, Riza flopped on her bed. This was pointless. Going back to her closet, Riza began her search again. Finally, she came across a forest green plaid skirt with a layered hem. It was calf length, but she had a pair of boots that would go with it. Now all she needed was a top of some sort. Riza settled on a wine colored cardigan camisole and matching long sleeved shrug. She had a necklace and earring set that looked like berries that matched the color, and hopefully, Gracia would consider that festive enough. As a final touch to the outfit, instead of her regular hairclip Riza had pinned her hair up with a comb that sported a pattern of holly and mistletoe.

"Well, Hayate, what do you think?" She pulled on her coat. "I'll be home in a few hours. Guard the house, Black Hayate."

It didn't take her long to make her way through the snowy streets to Gracia's house. The city streets were fairly quiet, but everywhere there were signs of the season. Riza pushed away the melancholy that season always brought her; she really hadn't enjoyed Christmas since her mother died. Even when Roy had been living in her home, he hadn't been around for the holiday itself. Her best Christmases had all come after Ishval when Maes and Gracia had welcomed both herself and Roy into their home for the holidays.

It was clear the party had already started when she arrived at the Hughes residence. Elysia answered the door with a bright smile.

"Auntie Riza! Mommy, Auntie Riza's here!"

Gracia appeared from the living room. "There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Like I would miss this." Riza scooped up her goddaughter. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"We're good for now. Just keep the boys from spiking the punch, and we're set for the evening. Roy's keeping an eye on them for now, but he could probably use a hand."

"Can do. Shall we go keep your uncle out of trouble, Elysia?"

Mustang had positioned himself near the punch bowl to deter anyone from adding to it. Riza wasn't quite sure that would work, but at least the punch bowl was within his sight at all times. With a smile, she headed over to him.

"Any attempts so far, sir?"

He held his arms out to take Elysia. "Nothing serious. Keep an eye on Havoc though. He's been eye the punch bowl for the past ten minutes."

"Uncle Roy, I want a cookie."

She let Roy deal with Elysia while she surveyed the room. Almost everyone was already here. There were only a few people missing, mostly just Armstrong and Falman. She raised an eyebrow as Havoc ambled over.

"What?" He raised both hands in defense. "It's the most wonderful time of the year, Hawkeye. Have some good will towards your fellow man."

"Good will doesn't mean I'm going let you spike the punch."

He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Would I do a thing like that?"

Mustang snorted. "Yes."

With a sigh, Havoc backed away. Roy turned back to Elysia. "So what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"I want a new doll and a kitty-cat and a--"

"Don't tell me you got her started again." Gracia joined them. "Elysia, that's enough. Why don't you go see if Edward wants some hot chocolate?"

"Okay!"

The three of them watched as the girl ran off in search of her adopted older brother. Gracia shook her head. "You two spoil her."

Roy shrugged. "We're her godparents. We're supposed to spoil her. Besides, she's one of the few women in my life who will let me spoil her."

Gracia sighed, "Fine, but you get to play Santa Claus next time we need one. I wish you much joy of hyperactive little kids bouncing on your lap."

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" The colonel teased, turning to Hawkeye.

"All I want for Christmas is you to get your paperwork done on time, sir."

He sighed. "You are the hardest woman to shop for, you know."

"You'll survive, sir."

"Would you at least stop calling me sir for the rest of the party? It is almost Christmas."

She just smiled.

"Mommy! It's snowing!" Elysia's shout interrupted them. "Can I go outside and see the snow? Please, Mommy?"

Riza smiled. "I'll take her, Gracia."

It didn't take her long to get the little girl bundled up in her coat, mittens, and hat. She watched as Elysia raced around the front yard, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Twirling in circles, she sang, "Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Don't you love the snow, Auntie Riza? It's white and fluffy and pretty."

The front door opened, and Edward, Al, and Winry joined them out in the snow. Winry grinned at her. "We get snow so seldom at home that we wanted to enjoy it too."

Riza watched as the four children spent the next twenty minutes making snow angels and building snowmen. It was nice to see Edward and Alphonse acting their age for a change. At least, they could still be children some of the time. When Elysia's nose was bright red and her lips were slightly blue, Riza decided it was time to shoo everyone inside.

Gracia met them at the door with hot chocolate and cookies. The party had died down some, and Riza figured she had been there long enough to make an exit.

"Thank you for the lovely party, Gracia. I should be heading home." She leaned down to kiss Elysia's forehead. "I'll see you next week, Elysia, so we can go Christmas shopping for your Mommy's gift."

The colonel had joined them in the entryway.

"I'll walk with you, Lieutenant." His hand came to rest at the small of her back. "I should be going as well."

They had nearly made it out the door when Havoc's shout stopped them.

"You're under the mistletoe, Colonel! How about a nice kiss for the lieutenant?"

They both looked up then at each other. Riza blushed. Now this was awkward. There were too many people from work here for her to feel at all comfortable about this, and knowing Havoc and the others, they probably wouldn't let them get away with a kiss on the cheek.

Mustang tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We can blame it on the mistletoe, Hawkeye. This won't hurt us."

He tipped her head up and sealed his lips over hers. It was a soft kiss, warm and gentle like melting chocolate. Roy drew back after a few moments.

"All right, folks. Satisfied?" A stern look kept anyone from complaining. "Then we'll be going. Merry Christmas."

They stepped out into the snow together. By the time the two of them had reached the end of the street, Roy's arm had found its way around her waist. She leaned against him, enjoying the stillness of the night. They continued in silence until it came time to go their separate ways.

"Merry Christmas, Hawkeye."

"Merry Christmas, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Tis the Season

Author's note: This is the first of twelve Christmas one-shots for your reading pleasure. I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This fic in is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**  
**

**Tis the Season**

Riza Hawkeye-Mustang smiled as she peered out the window. "It's beginning to snow. It looks like we'll get a white Christmas after all."

Roy slid his arms around her. "Our guests should be arriving soon."

She smiled up at him. "Your first Christmas as Fuhrur. How does it feel?"

"I'm a little more excited about my first Christmas as a husband." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I think that's my favorite title."

"We should be getting ready."

"We are ready. What are you so nervous for? Everything is going to be fine. We just have to keep Havoc and Breda away from the punch."

"Miss Riza? Mister Roy?" Winry's head popped into the room. "Are people arriving?"

Riza smiled. Winry and the Elrics were staying with them for Christmas. Pinako had died the year before, and none of the three were ready to face holidays in the old house.

"Not yet. They should start in the next five minutes."

"I'll go get the boys. They're still trying to out do each other with snowmen."

Riza couldn't help smiling at that. Ever since Alphonse had been restored to his human body, the boys had been making up for their lost time which included quite a bit of silliness. Of course, it also included Edward finally starting a romantic relationship with Winry.

The doorbell rang, and Roy reluctantly let her go answer it. Gracia and Elysia were waiting out in the snow. Gracia smiled and held out an armful of gifts. "We brought presents."

"I can see that. Come in out of the cold, and I'll help you with those."

Gracia was in on her little secret. They were planning on letting Roy in on it this evening. It wasn't long before Elysia was being entertained by her "big brothers" while Gracia, Riza, and Roy tucked the new presents under the tree.

"You and Elysia will stay for Christmas, right?" Roy asked.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything to avoid the chaos of the Isley Family Christmas."

Riza laughed. "And we're better how? Given the group we have, chaos is inevitable."

"But you all won't tell me I'm raising Elysia all wrong or that I need to remarry."

Riza's hands took Gracia's in her own, and Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Gracia smiled at the two of them.

"You all are my family more than they are anyway."

"Mommy!" Elysia practically crashed into the three of them. "Ed and Al made a snowman for me."

Roy scooped her up. "Did they? Did you know that your Auntie Riza made those ginger cookies you like?"

"Really?" Elysia was all bright eyes and smile. "Can I have one?"

Roy pretended to think about it. "They are supposed to be for the party."

"Please?"

"We-ll, I supposed one or two cookies won't be missed." He smiled conspiratorially at her. "Just don't tell your Auntie Riza that I let you have them."

Riza and Gracia just grinned as Roy and Elysia disappeared into the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, and Gracia shooed her towards the tree.

"I'll get that. You go sit down."

Before long the living room was full of their friends and colleagues. Riza smiled as she watched Havoc flirt with Sheska over by the tree while Winry and Ed worked to distract Elysia from all the presents piled under the tree. Her grandfather had engaged Breda in a chess game with Falman watching on. Roy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hope you have more cookies somewhere. Between the Elrics and Elysia half of them are already gone. Armstrong also seems to have taken a liking to them."

"There's more in the kitchen unless someone's gotten into them. Have you seen Fuery yet?"

"He's spoiling Hayate as usual. One of Sheska's new assistants is over with him. I think someone's finally noticed the charming young man hiding behind those glasses."

"It's about time. Are you ready for the secret Santa? We can probably put off the gift exchange another half hour, but that's about it."

"We might as well get it over with. Armstrong promised not to go too over the top, but you know how he is. I'll go round everyone up." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Once everyone was assembled around the tree, Roy had the dubious honor of passing out the secret Santa gifts. They would be opened, and then people would do their best to guess who had given the gifts.

There were the requisite gag gifts of course. Havoc had received a copy_How to Keep a Date_ from Breda while Edward was gifted with a gallon of milk. Havoc was responsible for that one. Maria Ross tore open her package to find a little jewelry box. Inside was a solitaire diamond ring. She grabbed Denny by the collar and kissed him before pulling back to ask, "The ring is from you, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Yes."

Roy grinned as the box he handed Alphonse meowed. The look of joy on his face was definitely worth all the trouble the boys had caused over the years.

Ed just grinned. "I thought since we're not spending most of our time on the road anymore, you might want a pet."

Finally it was Roy's turn to open his gift. He knew it had to be from Riza as she was the only one who hadn't been identified as a secret Santa yet. She presented it him with a smile. It looked like a pen box.

"This isn't something that has to do with paperwork, is it?"

"Just open it, dear."

Inside he found a thin, white stick like a thermometer laying on a bed of tissue. The one end was marked with two blue lines. He looked at her open mouthed.

"Riza, you're…"

She nodded. "Almost four months."

"Really?" His entire face had lit up.

Riza nodded again and found herself on the receiving end of a very involved kiss. By the time she was breathless, they had the attention of the entire room. Riza blushed slightly while Roy began to smirk.

"Anyone want to enlighten the rest of us poor mortals?" Havoc needled. "Not all of us speak Hawkeye-Mustang, you know."

"Baby Mustang is expected sometime in May," Roy announced. "You can start the betting pool on birth date, gender, and weight."

They just started at him.

"What?" He laughed. "You think we didn't know about the pools on our first date, engagement, wedding date, and first child? Who won by the way?"

Falman produced a notebook from his pocket. "Captain Ross, though she was off by a month. Her prediction was next June."

Maria was paid, and the festive mood of the party increased if possible. Roy managed to draw Riza away from the crowd of well wishers she had acquired. He slid his arms around her as they watched their friends celebrate from the doorway.

"It was worth it all, wasn't it?" His hands spread flat against her tummy. "Our child will grow up in a world where the military protects the people of Amestris. She's not going to have to worry about so much of what we went through. She's going to be safe."

Riza tilted her head up to look at him. "You kept your promise. We all have a future now. Our faith in you wasn't misplaced."

Roy watched their friends and family celebrate. "You're right, but it couldn't have happened without you all supporting me."

"I know." She paused. "We're naming him Maes."

"Funny name for a girl." That earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Hey, I'm serious. I don't want our daughter getting made fun of."

Riza sighed. "Fine. Middle name if it's a girl. But it won't be."

"It will be. Mea can be her middle name. That's close enough for Maes to still be her namesake."

She just laughed. "We have five more months for you to come around, but Mea is fine."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you, bright flame. Merry Christmas."


	3. Trials and Tribulations of Finding

Author's note: This is the first of twelve Christmas one-shots for your reading pleasure. I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**  
**

**The Trials and Tribulations of Finding the Perfect Christmas Tree**

It started with a hysterical phone call. Roy had not been expecting it, but then if he had been, things would have gone much differently. Gracia had called him a week before Christmas in tears.

"Elysia wants to go get a Christmas tree. Maes promised her she could come along this year. And I don't have the time! It means so much to her, but I just can't do it. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please help me with this? I just don't know what else to do or who else to--"

"Gracia, it's all right. I'd be glad to help. It's the least I can do. And Elysia is my goddaughter after all. Just let me know when."

"Thank you so much. I'll drop her off sometime tomorrow afternoon."

He hung up the phone feeling slightly bewildered and trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do. He hadn't actually bought a Christmas tree since Ishval at the very least, maybe since before that. Roy sighed; he was going to need help with this.

"Hawkeye?"

She peered into his office. "Yes, sir?"

He sighed. "I'm going to need some help."

"Sir?"

"I just agreed to take Elysia to pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow afternoon."

"I see."

"I haven't picked out a Christmas tree since we were children."

"Neither have I."

Roy sighed again. "We're going to need help, aren't we?"

"We, sir?"

"We, Lieutenant. You are her godmother after all. Besides, it your job to protect me."

"You need protection from a shopping trip?" She turned slightly. "Edward and Alphonse are here. They have Winry with them."

Roy sighed a third time then an idea occurred to him. "Send them in."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, but ushered the three teens in.

"Miss Rockbell, Alphonse. Fullmetal, I have a new assignment for you. Your brother and Miss Rockbell are welcome to help if they wish."

"What? That's not fair. It's almost Christmas."

"It won't take you long. Your assignment is to help Elysia, Hawkeye, and I pick out a Christmas tree for the Hughes household tomorrow."

The look on Fullmetal's face was definitely worth it.

"It's so nice that you invited us along, Mister Mustang. I'd love to go. What time tomorrow?" Winry Rockbell neatly solved his worries about Fullmetal refusing. If she was coming the he would come as well.

"One-ish I think."

"Great. We'll see you then. Thank you, Mister Mustang."

Fullmetal and Alphonse followed in her wake. Hawkeye remained. However, the look she was giving him was part reproachful and part amused, so he wasn't too worried.

"I'm sure there were easier ways of making sure that those three had some fun during the holidays."

He shrugged. "True, but this is more fun for me."

She sighed. "Finish your paperwork, sir. I'll try to get as much of tomorrow's ready as I can, so you don't have to worry about getting behind."

"Thank you, Hawkeye."

He spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening dealing with paperwork as a result. It wasn't too much of a price to pay he supposed, and at least the company was good. By the time he was done, there were flurries of snow falling. He and Hawkeye walked to his apartment in companionable silence. She left him at his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

Roy went to bed in a good mood and wasn't even that grumpy when the people in the next apartment woke him at four in the morning again with their rather incessant music. He actually arrived at work on time which seemed to be scaring some of his subordinates. Hawkeye had brought Black Hayate in to work, so Roy spent the morning filling out paperwork and letting Hayate demolish his entire stock of pencils.

By the time Gracia arrived with Elysia, Roy was definitely ready to go. He had even planned out trip. He had done a little research last night in to where he could find a Christmas tree, and he had some ideas about where Elysia would have the most fun picking out her tree. The others were prompt as well, and before he knew, Roy was leading the whole troupe out to the truck he'd rented for today. After all, there was no way that all six of them plus a tree would fit in a car.

He gave Hawkeye the directions and let her do the driving. About a half hour later, they had reached the Christmas tree farm on the outskirts of Central. They piled out of the truck, and soon Elysia was leading them through the trees. Roy took a moment to find out what she wanted in a tree.

Elysia had insisted on a big tree, and one that was, as she put it, "bushy". The little girl had rejected at least half a dozen trees out of hand and was now was dragging them all deeper into the farm. Roy had been rather amused to find that part of Elysia's criteria for the perfect Christmas tree was that it had to be taller than Alphonse.

"What about this one?" Winry indicated an Eastern Red Cedar.

Elysia gravely considered it. "No. It's too bushy."

A half hour later everyone except Elysia was beginning to tire. One could only look at so many trees before they all started to blur together.

"Uncle Roy, I found my tree!"

Elysia stood in front of a Noble fir that had to be at least ten feet tall. She smiled up at them. "I want that tree."

"Are you sure this is the tree you want, Elysia?" Riza asked. If the girl changed her mind, it was going to be a headache.

"Yes, Auntie Riza."

Then they had to cut the tree down. It looked like an easy enough task, but in the end, it took the three guys and several arguments to actually get it down. At one point Riza was afraid she was going to have to fire shots at them to break up one of the more heated arguments. They had made it back to the main staging area when Elysia decided they also needed a wreath for her front door and mistletoe.

It was nearly dark, but Elysia insisted, so they started looking through the wreaths. Riza was shivering and her nose was bright red. She had never been good with the cold despite growing up fairly close to Northern. Mustang had noticed her shivers and quietly wrapped an arm around her. By the time Elysia pronounced herself satisfied with her choice of wreath, the sun was down.

Riza took charge of the mistletoe to keep it from causing any problems and got Winry Elysia settled in the truck while Roy, Edward, and Alphonse secured the tree in the truck bed. Elysia was half asleep by the time the boys were finished, and then came the drive home. The fact that the heater in the truck was not working didn't help either. They were all tired and hungry, and the cold wasn't helping.

Elysia was asleep by the time they reached the Hughes residence. Once they arrived, Riza let the boys handle the tree and herded Winry inside to warm up. Gracia took Elysia from her at the door.

"There's hot chocolate and gingerbread in the kitchen. I'll send the boys in once they've got the tree set up, so leave some for them." She smiled at her sleeping daughter. "Thank you so much for this. I just couldn't do it without Maes."

"It's not a problem, Gracia. Do you want me to put Elysia to bed for you, so you can make sure the boys don't destroy your house to get the tree inside?"

"That would be wonderful."

She turned the mistletoe over to Gracia and took the sleeping child back. By the time Riza had Elysia tucked into bed, the boys had gotten the Christmas tree set up in the living room and retired to the kitchen for hot chocolate and cookies. Winry and the Elrics were staying the night on Gracia's invitation, so that just left her with the colonel to get home.

Roy had to be pried away from the cookies, but he was exhausted enough to want to get home and just rest. They said their goodbyes to Gracia and headed out the door, but not before she stopped them with a smile reminisant of her husband.

"You two are forgetting something." At their blank stares, she pointed up at the mistletoe above their heads. "It is tradition."

Roy and Riza stared at each other while Gracia tapped her foot impatiently. Roy offered her a lopsided smirk. "She's right, you know."

Riza sighed but leaned up to press a kiss to Roy's cheek. "Goodnight Gracia."

"Come back tomorrow, and we can decorate the tree."

Roy laughed. "We'll see. I have to recover from tonight first. Goodnight Gracia."

They headed back to the truck through the snow. Roy grinned at her. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Next year you can do it by yourself, sir."


	4. To Give and Recieve

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**To Give and Receive**

Normally, they would have been spending the day in the office, but given the amount of snow that had fallen the night before and all the ice on the roads, Roy had decided the best course of action would be to cancel work for everyone. So instead of being stuck in the office with paperwork, he and Riza were enjoying a cozy fire and sorting through their accumulation of Christmas cards. Or to be more specific, he was reading through the cards, and she was working on their Christmas cards.

"Do I really have to read all these?"

"Would you rather write the notes to everyone instead?"

"But some of these are from my sisters. Can't we just burn them and claim they were lost in the mail?"

"You can't burn mail from your family, Roy."

"Please?"

"No. Anymore whining and I'll let you do all this, and I'll spend the day reading the novel Gracia gave me."

Roy made a face but began on the stack of cards. The first was from his mother and was the typically season's greeting and when am I going to get a grandchild message. That was followed by several cards detailing the minutiae of the lives of a number of his relatives. Those all got tossed onto the floor beside Riza. The next card, however, was more welcome.

"Your grandfather wants to know if I can beat you at chess yet. Let him know that you still beat me eight times out of ten for me?"

"Of course. What did your mother have to say?"

"She wants grandbabies."

Riza nodded. "Maybe in a few years. I don't think we could juggle our schedules just yet without the country collapsing on us. Besides, I want you to myself for a few years more. I'll let her know they are on the far horizon. Anything else I need to know?"

"The rest are just the regular report of things we don't care about from my extended family." He reached for the rest of the stack, sorting through the remaining cards trying to find something from someone he might actually like. "Is there something wrong when I prefer getting mail from the Elrics to mail from my family?"

"Given that Edward and Winry have much more empathy for the two of us than most of your family, I would say no. Are your sisters being nasty again?"

Roy sighed. "I haven't read the cards yet."

"Read the cards. We'll deal with things from there."

He hated the fact that his two oldest sisters had never really accepted his choice of wife. It wasn't fair to Riza to have to put up with their constant pettiness. The cards were more of the same. Clarisse made slightly comments about Riza's background while Andrea implied that she was simply a money grubbing, gold digger who would be unfaithful to him. It was all complete rubbish of course, but Riza shouldn't have to put up with it.

"You're positive that I can't burn these?"

She laughed at his plaintive tone. "Yes. I've told you before all I need is your love. I don't need your sisters to like me."

"They could at least be civil."

She turned and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. "Roy, you love me. That's all I've ever needed. And getting annoyed over their pettiness is just letting them win. Besides, Evie and your mother like me. That's all the approval I need."

Roy sighed but went back to cards. There hadn't been anything from Evie, the youngest of his sisters, but given that she had just given birth to her second child last week, that wasn't surprising. There were a number from his co-workers, including a sparkling envelop that had to be from Armstrong. There were the standard season's greetings from Falman and Breda. Fuery inquired after Hayate. Havoc and Sheska apparently hadn't had the flu last month but had eloped instead. Ross and Brosh were announcing their engagement after six months of pussyfooting around the subject.

"Havoc and Sheska eloped apparently. When did Brosh finally ask? Oh, Fuery wants to know how Hayate is doing." He would have thought the office grapevines would have caught that before now. Havoc and Sheska weren't that surprising. Roy had only been off on that pool by a month or so. He'd been expecting something similar to happen over the holidays.

"When did Brosh ask what?" Riza shifted so she could rest against the couch.

"Ross to marry him."

"He didn't. Maria got sick of waiting and asked him." She leaned her head back to look up at him. "Not everyone has our patience when it comes to relationships."

"We weren't that patient." He started running his fingers through her hair. "We got married the moment we could."

"We could have gotten married right after my father died and before you were sent to Ishval. We could have gotten married right after Ishval before I was assigned to your staff. Instead, we waited until we had overthrown the government. Most people would call that patience. Are you done with all the cards yet?"

Roy groaned. "Almost. I just have a few more left."

"Finish them up. As soon as I'm done with the cards, we can go back to bed for the rest of the afternoon."

He eagerly turned back to the cards. There were only three left anyway. The first was from Ling and Ranfan. They were both doing well and had managed to deal with most of the infighting between the clans in Xing. Also, Ranfan was expecting a baby in the spring which had Ling both overjoyed and incredibly anxious at the same time.

The second was from Gracia and Elysia. Elysia had clearly designed the card herself. Gracia had once again invited the two of them over for Christmas Eve dinner and exchange presents with Elysia. It was Gracia's way of both ensuring they both got a decent meal on Christmas Eve and avoiding her family's Christmas Eve festivities. Apparently, this year they were adding Edward, Winry, and Alphonse to the group.

There was also a card from the Elrics themselves. Well, in all honestly, Winry had mostly likely written the card then forced Edward and Alphonse to sign it. Winry caught them up on what had been happening since her grandmother's funeral. Pinako Rockbell had died that summer, and the funeral had probably been the last time he'd seen the young mechanic. He stretched and let out a sigh.

"All done. Can we go to bed now?"

Riza laughed. "Let me just finish the last of these cards."

He leaned over her, nose buried in her hair. "How long will that take?"

"Just a few more minutes. Someone is impatient."

"My wife just told me we could go back to bed. Of course I'm impatient."

She finished her signature before turning around to kiss him. "All done. Now, you said something earlier about how we show spend the day in bed to stay warm?"

With a laugh, Roy scooped her up and headed for their bedroom.


	5. Taste of the Season

I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**Taste of the Season**

Six cookie recipes. Five children. Three adults, one pregnant. One dog. Various types of edible decorations. One kitchen. By mid-afternoon, they had several tins full of cookies, Gracia's kitchen was a disaster area, and everyone was wearing frosting. Honestly, Riza wasn't that surprised. Her two were five and three, Winry's were four and two, and while Elysia was nearly eleven, she had her father's sense of the ridiculous.

There was the usual struggle to get everyone in winter layers. Thankfully, Elysia was old enough to be helpful; with Winry being eight months along, she really wasn't up to chasing toddlers. Once everyone was bundled up, Central had had a freak snowstorm two days earlier, they were off to deliver their homemade goodies. It wasn't a long trek to the military headquarters which was a good thing. Of course, letting five hyperactive children loose in there might not be such a good thing, but at this point, most of the staff there was used to it.

Their first stop was General Armstrong's office to drop off packets of cookies for both the general and Major Ross and her husband. After cleaning up the sparkles they headed on to the offices of the Furhur's former office staff. As it happened, Sheska was there as well going over some research with Havoc which saved them an extra stop at the library. Then it was off to the offices of the Fullmetal and Steelheart alchemists.

Riza couldn't help giggling as Uncles Ed and Al were mobbed by the children. Her two had immediately gone to Al as the knew their friends would want the first shot at their dad. Even to this day, she was always sort of stunned to think of Edward Elric as married with children. It was hard to forget the young boy he had once been. Things had changed so much since that trip she and Lt. Colonel Mustang had made to Risembool to see the Elric brothers.

"Mommy, can we go give Daddy his cookies now?"

She smiled down at the five year old tugging her skirt. "Let me rescue your brother from Uncle Al, and we'll go do that."

Alphonse grinned at her and transferred the little blond boy his was holding into her arms. "You have blue frosting in your hair."

She shifted Chris to her hip. "You can blame Edwin for that. He takes after his father. Chaos follows in his wake."

"That wasn't entirely brother's fault."

"No, but you have to admit, Edward was always good at complicating situations."

They headed down the halls. The young woman at the desk in front of the Fuhrur's office smiled at them. "He's just finishing up some paperwork, General Hawkeye. Go on in."

Riza grinned at her daughter. "Go give your father his cookies, Rowan."

Her daughter practically threw open the door and dashed over to her father's desk.

"Daddy! Daddy, Mommy and Auntie Winry and Auntie Gracia and 'Lysia and I made you cookies. Even the babies helped. Sort of."

Roy caught her up in his arms. "Really? What kind of cookies did you make?"

"Chocolate chip and sugar and ginger bread. Oh and anise drops. And Mommy ate some of the cookie dough even though Auntie Gracia said we couldn't have any."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Roy smiled at Riza. "Come're."

He leaned over to kiss her. Her husband smiled as he drew back. "You have been stealing dough."

Roy recognized the impish grin on her face from days when they were much younger. He grinned and shifted Rowan, so he could grab his coat.

"We should go home and have dinner." He tapped Rowan's nose. "And then we can have your cookies for dessert."

"Yay! I made gingerbread men of you and Mommy and Uncle Ed and Auntie Winry and--"

"Why don't you show me all of them when we get home, Rowan?"

"And you'll guess which is which?"

"Of course."

Roy smiled affectionately at his daughter and then at his wife and son. As they head for the door he leaned towards his wife. "Did you know you have frosting in your hair?"


	6. We Need a Little Christmas

I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is has spoilers from manga chapter 58 and on. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**We Need a Little Christmas**

He found her watching the snow fall out on the front porch. It was odd, he noted as he watched the scene, but their house was the only one that was not decorated for the Christmas season.

"Riza? Are you all right?"

She turned her head just enough that he could see her face. "I'm fine, Mister Mustang."

He sighed. He had told her over and over again to call him Roy, but she insisted on formality except when the two of them were in private. He sat down beside her on the steps. She had been out of sorts for the last week or so, ever since the Christmas season started. In fact, now that he thought about it, this would be the first Christmas he spent with the Hawkeyes. The last three years he had gone home for Christmas.

"When do you start decorating for Christmas?"

There was no reply.

"Riza?"

"Mother used to all that." Her voice was barely audible. "We haven't really celebrated Christmas since she died."

"Oh." And once again he had stepped in to a reminder of her mother's death without meaning to. "Do you want to do anything? Cause, I mean, if you wanted to, we could always do the decorating ourselves."

"Could we?" She looked wistful. "I miss having Christmas."

"Sure. It won't be too hard. A tree, a wreath, some mistletoe. Do you have any ornaments or stockings?"

She bit her lip. "I think so. They'd be up in the attic."

Roy stood and held out a hand to her. "Shall we, my lady?"

Riza giggled and took the proffered hand. They spent the next few hours rummaging through the various boxes and trunks in the attic. By the time they were done they had run across several boxes of decorations, including a stocking that someone had embroidered Riza's name on to. It took them a couple trips to bring everything downstairs. By then they had to take a break as it was time for Roy's lesson.

Afterwards, Roy found her working on dinner. He joined her in the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we could go get a tree tomorrow morning."

"That should work. Could you take care of the potatoes?"

"Sure. What kind of a tree do you want?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I just remember the way the tree always smelled. I don't know if it was a specific kind."

"We'll figure something out."

The next morning Roy was ready to scour the town to find the perfect Christmas tree for Riza. It was also market day, so the two of them would be out all morning anyway. He had already made a mental list of the main things they would need: tree, wreath, and mistletoe. Well, maybe not the mistletoe. Riza might not approve of that one, and he didn't want to upset her.

As soon as Riza was done with her shopping, he led them towards the stall in the market that was set up with evergreen trees and wreaths. Before long they had purchased a medium sized noble fir as well as a wreath for the door, several batches of holly sprigs, and some mistletoe. It was a minor struggle getting everything back to the house, but they managed. Riza went inside to put the groceries away while Roy tried to figure out how to get the tree in the house.

It took the both of them to manage that, but after about an hour they had managed to get the tree inside the house and into the stand. He put wreath up on the door shortly after that, and Riza arranged the holly with candles in the front windows. She also claimed to have hung the mistletoe but wouldn't tell him where.

The two of them pulled out the boxes they found in the attic and set to work on decorating the tree. In many ways, the boxes of ornaments were a treasure trove for Roy. Most of the ornaments were hand made, and a number of them contained photos. It helped him have a better idea of who the petite woman in the picture frame by Riza's bed was. He knew next to nothing about Elizabeth Hawkeye, just that she was Riza's mother and had died when Riza was five.

They were mostly whimsical things: crocheted snowflakes, little picture frames made from ribbons, cardboard, and various other items. Roy had found several with pictures of a younger Riza that were simply adorable. She had been a petite baby, all golden curls and gorgeous eyes.

By the time they were done, the living room fairly sparkled. Between the lights in the windows and on the tree, the room was full of a warm glow. Riza surveyed everything thing with the bright smile that had been missing since the beginning of the month. It seldom came out under ordinary circumstances, but it had disappeared completely recently. She turned to him.

"Thank you for doing this, Roy."

He squeezed her shoulder. "It was no problem. We should probably get dinner started."

He turned toward the kitchen, only to have Riza stop him right under the doorframe.

"Look up."

The mistletoe was hanging right above his head. Roy tipped her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Riza."

There was a rattle on the stairs, and they both started. Roy tugged her into the kitchen, and by the time her father had come to check in on them, dinner was well under way, and their flushed cheeks could be explained by the heat from the stove and oven.


	7. Baby It's Cold Outside

I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is has spoilers from manga chapter 58 and on. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**  
**

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

It had been snowing all day. It has started some time early that morning for the night before had been overcast, but there had been no snow on the ground or in the sky. When Riza had reached work that morning, there had already been five inches of snow on the ground. However, the snowfall had lightened considerably by lunchtime, though given the clouds above she wouldn't be surprised if the weather grew worse again.

By five o'clock, the snow was coming down again, and she and the colonel were the only ones left in the office. It being Christmas Eve most of the others had left already due to travel plans. As far as she knew, she and the colonel were the only ones staying in Eastern for Christmas. Which reminded her, she needed to give the colonel his gift before heading home herself.

"Hawkeye?" The colonel stood in the doorway. "You're still here?"

"Yes, sir. I was just getting ready to leave."

He frowned. "I'm not sure you'll be able to. Have you seen the weather outside?"

"Not since lunch."

"It's really coming down now. I don't think it's safe for you to walk home. Come take a look."

She followed him to the window behind his desk and was stunned by what she saw. The snow was now level with the windowsill, and there was next to no visibility with the gusts of snow. At this rate the snow would be past her waist within a few hours.

"I think you're right."

He sighed. "I think we're stuck here for the night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone else in the building?"

"I don't think so. I suppose we should go check. And see if there's any food to be had as well."

The two of them spent the next half hour searching the building. As it turned out, they were the only ones there. The search also turned up several packages of Christmas cookies, a fruitcake, a handful of blankets, some oil lamps, and a tea service.

"At least we're set if we lose power."

The colonel sighed. "Don't say things like that. It's asking for trouble."

She smiled. "Well, this isn't quite the dinner I had planned, but the company is good. I hope Hayate doesn't make a mess of things while I'm gone."

"Will he be all right alone for the night?"

"He should be. He has food and water, so that shouldn't be a problem."

They settled down to dinner such as it was. It was something of a guilty pleasure to make a meal out of dessert, though neither of them were touching the fruitcake. She hadn't done anything like this since she was very little.

"There is something wrong about eating cookies for dinner."

"This from the man who claimed pie was an acceptable entrée?"

Mustang grinned at her. "That was different. I was a teenager. Anything is an acceptable entrée to a teenager. Now I'm a mature and responsible adult."

She snorted. "Right. You did a better job of completing a day's work when you were a teenager."

"But it wasn't boring then."

Laughter shook them both. However, Riza continued to shiver even after it had spent. Mustang frowned at her. "Cold?"

Nodding, she reached for one of the blankets. "I think the temperature is dropping."

He peeked out the window through the curtains. "I think the weather now qualifies as blizzard. We'd better find a room with a fire place."

They packed up the food, except for the fruitcake, and took the blankets and lamps with them. Thankfully, one of the formal reception rooms had a fireplace as well as couches, and they set up base there. Mustang started a fire while she set up a nest of blankets in front of it. She grabbed the kettle they had found earlier.

"I'll be back shortly, sir."

"It's nearly Christmas. You can call me Roy."

She smiled and headed for the nearest sink. They could both use a hot drink about now. Returning with the full kettle, she took a seat in front of the fire. "Here, put this on."

He hooked the kettle over the fireplace. "What are you planning?"

"We have everything we need to make hot toddies except for the rum. I was betting you might be able to solve that problem."

"I can." He blinked at her. "You know how to make hot toddies?"

"Grandfather taught me."

It didn't take long for the toddies to be prepared, and the two of them settled into their nest of blankets. Mustang produced a small brightly wrapped box from somewhere. "I doubt we'll have a chance to properly exchange gifts, so here. Merry Christmas, Riza."

She took the box then reached for her purse to retrieve his present. "Merry Christmas, Roy."

He took the gift from her hands, smiling. "Thank you. You know you didn't have to--"

"I know. I wanted to."

"May I?"

She nodded, and he eagerly shredded the paper. Inside was a simple wooden box. Roy gently traced the grain of the wood. "This is teak, isn't it? My mother has a couple pieces of furniture made of this from her dowry."

She nodded but didn't say anything. He opened the box. Inside lay a pocket watch, silver with an engraved cover. He ran his fingers over lines of a pattern he knew by heart. His trademark array had been etched on the cover then covered with red lacquer. On the inside of the cover "We are the Candle, Love the Flame" had been engraved. He cradled the watch in his hands.

"Riza, this…you didn't…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, understanding what he was trying to say. "I wanted the gift to mean something. I knew you would understand what I meant by it."

He kissed her finger. "Thank you doesn't even come close to covering what I want to say. I can only hope you'll treasure your gift as much as I'll treasure mine."

Roy gently set the watch back in its box and produced a small box wrapped in gold paper from somewhere among the blankets. She took the box and with her regular meticulousness began the process of unwrapping it. Inside the gold wrapping was a small black jeweler's box. She lifted the lid to find a little pendant made of fused glass in the shape of a flame. Riza pulled it out of the box to find that it was strung on a black cord. The glass seemed to hold all the various shades and colors of fire.

"I used sand from Ishval to make it. It seemed appropriate."

It was in more ways in one. She smiled and held the cord out to him. "Put it on me?"

She turned her head a little, so he could fasten the clasp. The pendant rested just above her breasts. Turning her head, she brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thank you."

Roy apparently was not content with that. He turned so he caught her lips with his own and slid a hand behind her neck to bring her closer. It was several moments later when he pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"Merry Christmas, Riza."

She snuggled closer to him. "Merry Christmas."

The next morning they woke cold and rather stiff from sleeping on the floor. They found the world outside a glistening white, and there was no one there to notice their hands twined together as they walked home.


	8. This Christmas Day

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**This Christmas Day**

Riza was less then pleased to roused from her warm bed at six in the morning. To tell the truth, she was less than pleased to have almost anything to do with her mother's side of the family. They had, in her opinion, made a ruin of her life. She hadn't even known her mother had divorced her father rather than simply dying as she had always been told until after her father's funeral. After the funeral, Riza had enlisted in the military. She had just gotten through basic training and had spent barely a month in Ishval when her half-brothers had shown up and dragged her to the family manor. She still didn't know how they had gotten the military to give her up, but the fact of the matter was her career in the military had been permanently ended, and her family had taken away any options except for marriage.

But still she dragged herself out of bed. One of the maids had laid out warm clothes suitable for spending time outside. The maid had also chosen simple things and in the colors Riza preferred, not the abundance of pink the family seemed to think she should wear all the time. She had nothing against pink, but she needed some variety in her wardrobe. The maids liked her. She was polite and undemanding of them which had quickly earned their good will. They were in quiet conspiracy to make Riza's life a little easier.

She was grumpy when she came down for breakfast. Normally she did her best to get along with the family if only so they wouldn't suspect when she implemented a plan to get herself out of here.

"Oh good, you're up." That was her uncle.

"Might I ask why? Or is this another one of those things that I can't possibly understand?"

That put her on the receiving end of several glares. Riza ignored them and helped herself to muffins and tea.

"We're going to the annual military snowball fight," her step-father informed her. "I trust you will behave. I am hoping to arrange a meeting to discuss your possible marriage to one of the heroes of Ishbal, and I don't need you scaring them off."

Riza kept her more sarcastic comments to herself and simply replied, "And I would be interested in you arranging a marriage for me because?"

Her mother glared at her. "Riza! You're nearly nineteen. Marriage should definitely be on your mind. It won't be long before you're too old to make a good match."

Riza rolled her eyes. Part of her was rather shocked. She was acting more like she had with her father's student rather than the normal stoic attitude she maintained on public. But she was tired, cranky, and not looking forward to a Christmas season without any one she cared about in attendance. She barely knew her "family", and of the people who she cared for one was dead and the other was somewhere in the military.

"I see. Well then, I'm off to find enough layers to keep me from freezing. Let me know when it's time to leave."

The cold was no friend of hers. She had always been easily chilled, and the idea of spending several hours out in the snow, watching other people have fun, did not appeal to her in the least. Especially not when it was a prelude to people bidding on her like a piece of meat. Riza might only be eighteen years old, but she knew there was only one man that she would willingly marry. Her father's student was the only person who she would trust with her heart and body.

Unfortunately, Roy Mustang was currently out of her reach. She assumed he had been sent to Ishval with the other alchemists, but she had no idea of his fate after that. The family kept her mewed up enough that she didn't have much information on what was going on these days. She knew that the war had ended in large part due to the State Alchemists, and that was about it. Riza had friends still in the military, but she had no way to contact them, not at this point.

She paused in her search for scarf, hat, and gloves that would actually keep her warm instead of just looking good. There might actually be an upside to this. If someone she knew was there, she might be able to get a message to Roy. Feeling slightly better about her situation, Riza continued assembling the gear she needed to keep warm.

By the time they left the house, Riza was bundled up so that only her face was visible. She was quite mobile though. She had grown up near enough to Northern that she was used to cold winters. She was warm and could easily deal with just about anything short of a major street fight. With any luck, she would be able to slip away from the family long enough to get a message passed on to one of her friends if they were there.

They arrived at Central's Military Headquarters and were quickly ushered around to the back of the building where a field had been roped off for the fight. Riza could see the sea of blue that was preparing for the snowball fight. She scanned the crowd, searching for a face she knew. There were a couple of people she thought she recognized, but she wasn't close enough to be sure. The best case scenario would be that Jean Havoc was here. They had gone through basic together, and he knew something of her reasons for joining the military. Havoc was her best bet in getting a message to Roy.

Riza found herself on the sidelines next a blond woman bundled up in a lavender shawl. The other woman flashed her a warm smile.

"Who are you here for? My fiancée's out there."

"My family dragged me here. I have some friends in the military, but I don't know if any of them are here."

A gloved hand was extended. "Gracia Isley. Sorry you're stuck out here."

"Riza Hawkeye."

Gracia bit her lip. "Have we met before? I swear I know you somehow."

"I don't think so. My family's had me mewed up in the house since they brought me to Central."

Gracia shrugged. "They should be starting soon. Have you been to one of these before?"

"First time. Any rules I should know about?"

"Not really. If you want, you can join in. Most people don't. It's really a military thing. And look out for snowballs. Sometimes the guys get a little sloppy with their aim."

Riza nodded, and Gracia grinned. "You're going to love this."

The field in front of them had filled with a sea of blue and black uniforms. There were clearly two sides, but Riza couldn't really tell what exactly the divisions were based on.

"How exactly does this work?" she asked Gracia.

"Well, technically, there are two sides to start with. However, once the fight starts, everyone breaks into their own little groups. Some people spend months before hand planning out strategies and forming teams."

The Fuhrur could now be clearly seen standing off to the side in the space between the two sides. He raised his sword in a salute then brought it down in one swift movement, signaling the start of the snowball fight. That was all that was needed for the air to fill with flying snow. With in the first five minutes, there had been a significant decrease in the number of participants on the field.

Gracia grabbed her arm. "See the guy with the sort of spiky black hair? The one with the glasses? That's Maes. The dark haired man next to him is his best friend, Roy Mustang. He's one of the State Alchemists."

The pair was valiantly holding out against a much larger group. Riza recognized their blond compatriot as Havoc. Unfortunately for them, Havoc went out in the next volley. Riza winced as a snowball nearly nailed her in the face. And Riza had decided she'd had enough. She'd been cooped up in the family house, denied a chance to choose her own path in life, and was being sold like a slab of meat to whoever her family though would give their status the biggest boost. And now some idiot had nearly nailed her with a snowball. If she was going to end up wet and cold, she was at least going to give as good as she got.

She knelt, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it into a ball. Riza aimed and tossed it right over Roy's shoulder, hitting one of his opponents in the face. Leaping into the fray she took up position on Roy's other side, filling the gap left by Havoc. Roy did a minor double take when he saw who was beside him, but they were too busy fending off attackers to really take the time to stop for explanations.

Five minutes later Maes had been taken out by three snowballs, leaving Riza and Roy the only ones left on their team. Of course, they were still outnumbered, but that didn't bother either of them. It was perfectly natural for them. In the winter when they were young, it was often the two of them against the rest of the children in the town. It was no wonder the rest of the military didn't stand a chance.

Within another fifteen minutes, Riza and Roy were the only ones left standing. Riza suddenly found herself being lifted off her feet and whirled around in circles before Roy pulled her close and kissed her. It was not their first kiss, but the previous kisses had been much more fraternal than this. Not that Riza minded.

He pulled away, grinning at her. "How did you know exactly what I wanted for Christmas was a 5'6" blond with remarkable aim and amber eyes?"

She laughed for the first time in days. "Well, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun."

Roy slung an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close, as the Fuhrur approached them.

"Congratulations, Major. May I ask who your teammate is?"

"Riza Hawkeye, sir," she smiled.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you. There's hot cocoa being served inside."

She blinked as he walked away. That was not what she was expecting of the man.

Roy shrugged. "He's a little strange. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet."

As they headed inside, the rest of Roy's team joined them, including Gracia Isley. Havoc nearly lifted Riza off her feet with a hug.

"Hawkeye, saving our asses as usual."

She laughed. "Well, someone has to do it."

Roy smirked. "So Havoc, how do you know my girl?"

"Your girl?"

Riza smiled; she liked the sound of that. It was better than any of the other offers she'd had. "His girl."

Hughes jumped. "So there is a reason why you won't let me set you up."

"Havoc and I went through basic together," she explained, "before my mother's family dragged me away from the military."

Roy frowned at that didn't comment, just tightened the arm around her. Riza let the subject drop and allowed herself to regaled with tales of the guys' misadventures. Roy kept her close by the entire time with his arm around her. She spied her grandfather heading towards them and sighed. Better him than any of the rest of the family, but she would have preferred to avoid her family all together.

"Mustang, there you are. I wanted to introduce you to my granddaughter," he paused as he took in the scene, "but I see you've already met her."

Roy just smiled. "We grew up together, sir."

"Good. I'll just let the two of you enjoy yourselves then. Riza, your uncle is looking for you. I'll distract him if you'd like to make an exit."

"Thank you." She smiled at the others. "My family and I have some different ideas about what I should do with my future."

Gracia nodded. "Completely understandable. Why don't we just nip outside? We should be fine if we bring the hot chocolate with us."

As they headed to retrieve their coats and hats before slipping outside, Roy pulled a little box out of his pocket and pressed it into her hands.

"I know it's early, but I don't know when I'll get another chance to give you your Christmas present." He grinned. "Open it."

Handing her hot chocolate to Gracia, she tugged at the ribbon and slipped the lid off the box. Nestled on a bed of white cotton was a silver ring with a pair of hands holding a heart surmounted with a crown.

"The hands stand for friendship, the crown for loyalty, and the heart for love," he explained. "I remembered you said your grandmother had one of these. I know they're supposed to be wedding bands, but I wanted you have one since it fit our relationship so well, and I was hoping you'd--"

She cut of his rambling with a kiss. "Thank you, Roy. Was that a proposal?"

He shrugged, clearly embarrassed. "Sort of. I was kind of hoping to take you out to dinner first at the very least and do things properly, but since you brought it up, marry me?"

Riza slipped the ring on, heart pointing inwards. "The answer is yes, you know, with or without dinner."

They smiled at each other, Roy's hand sliding into hers. Gracia let a happy little sigh and leaned against Maes. Havoc just smirked; he didn't have to worry about loosing any more potential girlfriends to Mustang anymore. The moment was ruined, however, when Riza's mother stormed over to them.

"There you are! Honestly, Riza, can't you follow instructions for once? I've been looking all over for you. Your father has everything all arranged, and we need to introduce you to Major Kimbly. You can't expect to marry well if you won't even show up to meet people." She frowned, taking in Roy's arm around Riza's waist. "What's going on here?"

And for the first time since her family had dragged her away from her own plans, Riza knew exactly what she was going to do.

"This is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, Mother. He was Father's student and is my fiancé." Riza snuggled a little closer to Roy and waited for the fallout.

"What on earth are you talking about? I have had it with your shenanigans."

"Actually, ma'am, Professor Hawkeye gave me his blessing to marry Riza shortly before he died."

Riza could hear the smirk in Roy's voice. He was stretching the facts slightly, but she was just pleased that he was jumping into this battle with her.

"What?" Her mother's voice matched the weather outside.

Riza didn't back down. "If you would listen to me when I try to tell you things, you would have known I wasn't interested in marriage because I had already given my heart to someone."

"This is ridiculous, Riza. Your father has arranged a good marriage for you, and you are not going to throw that away."

"Step-father," she corrected. "My father is dead. I didn't even know I had a mother until after he died. I am eighteen years old, Mother, and I have given my consent. I am going to marry Roy, with your approval or without it."

Roy's arm tightened around her waist. Riza met her mother's eyes calmly. The worst that could happen would be disownment, and truthfully, Riza wasn't sure that was a bad thing. About the only person she cared about was her grandfather, and she was fairly sure he wouldn't shun her even if the rest of the family did.

"You can't do this. You're throwing your life away."

She lifted her chin. "It's my life and my choice, Mother. You can either accepted it or not, but you won't change my mind. You lost the right to make decisions about my life when you abandoned Father and me."

Her mother glared at her. Riza said nothing, simply holding her gaze.

"I wash my hands of you then. I want you out of the house by tomorrow."

Riza watched as her mother walked away before turning to the group around her. "So, who wants to take me home for the holidays?"  
Only Roy looked unsurprised at her flip tone, but then he was the only one who knew the full story. She smiled at the others gently. "I'm not giving up much. I didn't even know she was still alive until about six months ago."

Roy pressed a kiss to her hair. "You're welcome to stay at my apartment as long as you promise not to cook."

She elbowed him. "My cooking isn't that bad."

"Dear heart, your baking is superb. Your cooking is a completely different story."

Gracia laughed. "There's an extra room in my apartment. You're welcome to stay with me. I do have to warn you though, I'm hosting Christmas dinner for these two idiots."

"Not a problem."

As they headed outside, Gracia casually asked. "So what do you think about a double wedding?"

Riza just laughed, leaning into Roy. "Ask me after New Year's. I need to get the rest of my life back in order first."

Roy grinned. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"What a fiancée isn't enough?" she teased.

He kissed her. "Best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."


	9. All I Want for Christmas is You

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Riza stepped out of the bathroom. "Gracia, I'm done."

Her roommate popped into the room. "Great. I won't be more than fifteen minutes. Go brush your hair and get dressed. I'll do your hair and make-up when I get out."

Riza grinned as she took a seat in front of their shared vanity. Gracia Isley was a nursing student and had been a godsend. They had been assigned roommates their first year at college and had kept up the tradition. Gracia might have been the daughter of a rather high society family, but her family saw no problems in their daughter pursuing the career of her choice. It was a nice change. Her own family had sent her off to college to marry her off. Or at least that was their plan.

It was a rather last minute plan. Her mother's side of the family hadn't given a damn about her existence until her father had died. Then just when she had been ready to start a life of her own, they had shown up and dragged her off to the exclusive women's college Riza now attended. She had planned on entering the military and going to university on one of their scholarships. But no, the family her mother had married into after leaving her father couldn't have a girl associated with them in the military. A boy would have been fine, provided he went in as an officer, but not a girl. And because she hadn't yet turned eighteen when her father had died, it was perfectly legal for them to do so.

So here she was studying history and literature. Thankfully, Gracia was also here and helped her navigate all the intricacies of campus society and make fun of it with her at the same time. And Gracia had been the one to come up with the plan for tonight. For the most part, Riza avoided any social functions like the plague because any social function involving her college would inevitably also involve the neighboring men's university. And since her family had made it clear that she was on the marriage market, Riza had been beating men off with sticks. Riza was not currently interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. To be more accurate, she was not interesting in pursuing a romantic relationship with any of the men who had expressed interest in her. Riza had no desire to be a trophy wife.

Gracia was safe enough at these things. Gracia had a fiancée, a young man in the military. And that was how she had come up with the plan. Gracia had decided they would convince both school populations that Riza was already taken. She had even convinced her fiancée, Maes, to drag his best friend along to the party just in case they needed to produce a young man attached to Riza. Of course, if that was the case, it would simply be short introductions, and then the four of them would escape for Riza was spending her break with Gracia this year. So now she just needed to pull off the performance of a lifetime.

A towel dropped over her head, blocking her sight.

"Stop woolgathering and get ready, silly. Everything is going to be fine."

Riza tossed the towel back at her friend. "Yes, ma'am."

Their clothes for the event had been laid out earlier that day which left Riza with only one problem. "How do you put this thing on?"

Gracia sighed. "How is it that you've never worn a garter belt before?"

"I grew up in an all male, academic household. Are you sure all this is necessary?"

"Yes. If you're going to convince people you're seriously involved in a romantic relationship, you need to look the part which means dressing up. Besides, eventually you'll want to wear something like this for someone, and it's always good to practice."

Riza shook her head and turned to her dress. She loved the dress. It was definitely worth the hassle of Gracia dragging her through every store in town to find it. It was knee length with three quarter length sleeves and made from deep burgundy velvet. The neckline was cowled and exposed the back of her neck which had worried her a bit, but with her hair down, it shouldn't be a problem. It was probably the most elegant piece of clothing she owned, but what Riza loved most about it was the feel of the fabric against her skin.

"Come're," Gracia waved her over. "Let's deal with that hair of yours."

Gracia fussed with her hair while filling her in on the latest news. "So Archer won't be at the party, thankfully. That's one less man to worry about. Unfortunately, the others will be there, but we won't be there too long. Not more than an hour or two. Maes and his friend will meet us there. His friend's in the military too. A major I believe. Maes promised that his friend won't in anyway try and drag you into a relationship. Apparently, the major has some experience with girls trying to do the same to him. There, that should do. Now turn around so I can do your make-up."

"You promise I won't end up looking like a raccoon?"

That made Gracia laugh. They both remembered the one time Gracia had attempted to teach Riza to apply her own make-up. It was one of the few skills that Riza had been unable to master.

"Would I do that to you?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Smart girl. Now hold still."

After what seemed like an eternity, Gracia pronounced herself satisfied, and Riza was allowed to look in the mirror. The results were startling. Riza would have said she was fairly pretty, but the woman staring back from the mirror was stunning.

"That can't be me."

"It is. If you really wanted to, you could give most of the women on campus a run for the money." Gracia smiled. She gave Riza a nudge. "Stand up and put your shoes on. I want to see the overall effect. Do you have any jewelry? You look a little unfinished without it."

"That I can do." Riza headed over to her dresser. "It's not especially fancy, but it is a matching set, and it goes with the dress."

She took a small teak box from the dresser, smiling. She had other jewelry, but these pieces were her favorites. They had been gifts for her birthday, starting when she had turned fourteen. "Do you think these will do?"

Gracia adjusted her peridot eardrops and took the box, opening it. "These will do nicely. They're simple and elegant, perfect for the dress. Where did you get them?"

"They were birthday gifts from my father's apprentice. He always said someone should spoil me." Riza took the box back from Gracia. She slipped the garnet studs into her ears and the bracelet onto her wrist.

"No wonder you're not interested in any of the guys around here. It sounds like you've already got the perfect guy."

Fiddling with the clasp of the necklace, Riza sighed. "It's not like that. Not really. We're just friends. Besides, I haven't seen him since my father died. For all I know he's married now."

Gracia just shook her head. "Riza, men don't give you jewelry like that if they're not interested in you. He even gave you a ring for heaven's sake."

That brought a smile to Riza's face. "It is a nice ring. It was for my eighteenth birthday. I'm not sure how he found one in this pattern though. It's almost ancient history these days."

"There's meaning to the design?"

"I'll show you. Here." She extended her hand. "The hands stand for friendship, and the crown for loyalty."

"Does the heart have any meaning?" Gracia asked, tapping the garnet.

Riza blushed. "Love, though not necessarily romantic love."

Gracia took Riza's hands in her own. "Believe what you want, dear. Now, are you ready to brave the den of lions?"

"I think so."

"Good. Let's go." Her smile became impish. "I haven't seen Maes in nearly three weeks."

Riza laughed. That was Gracia all right. Riza knew quite well about the several weekends that Gracia spent out of their shared apartment. The wedding was scheduled for the summer after Gracia's graduation, and it wasn't soon enough for either Maes or Gracia.

It was a good five minute walk from their dorm to the party. They had am apartment in one of the newer dorms on the edge of the campus. It had been snowing most of the day, but it was just light powdery stuff, and most of the walks had been cleared. The reception hall was packed with people. These events were always popular with the campus population. Gracia squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to go find Maes."

"All right. I'll go sign up. I'll meet you over by the food."

Riza took a deep breath. This was it.

* * *

Roy knew all of two people at this party, and they were the reason he was here. He had agreed to come to this ridiculous thing because Maes had asked him because Gracia's friend and roommate needed help to keep from acquiring an unwanted suitor or a dozen. He was quite familiar with that predicament and had agreed.

A blond dressed in pale green and an impish smile appeared at his elbow.

"There you are. I was worried you'd been delayed."

"Nope. Maes should be here in a moment. He went to get us drinks. Where's your friend?"

"She's putting phase one of the plan in effect. She said she'd meet us over by the food."

"My darling!"

Roy found himself juggling three glasses while Maes rather enthusiastically greeted his fiancée. A blushing Gracia retrieved her glass from him several minutes later. He was generally happy for the two of them. Maes was like a brother to him, and he was very fond of Gracia. She was a gentle soul with more steel in her than anyone would guess. They were a well matched pair and a real partnership. They had exactly what he wanted from a romantic relationship, and sometimes it was hard not to envious. Of course, it didn't really help that Gracia had a passing resemblance to the one woman Roy had ever felt more than passing affection for.

"Roy, are you even listening?"

"What?"

"I guess that answers that question." Maes frowned at him. "Gracia said that her friend was signed up for some music thing they're having tonight. Once she's done, we can go."

He nodded. "Mind if I grab some food then?"

Gracia smiled. "Go ahead. We'll be here."

* * *

Riza slid through the crowds of partygoers, doing her best to stay away from anyone who had ever shown any interest in her. She had spotted Maes and Gracia over in a corner by one of the smaller Christmas trees.

"Gracia, they scheduled me next. I don't think I can do this."

Gracia grabbed her hands. "You can do this. We both know you can. Go up there and sing then we can go to dinner, and you won't have to deal with the idiots until next term."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then she turned to Maes. "I hope your friend can pull this off. I don't think I can take much more of this without snapping."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry. We'll easily have everyone convinced you're unavailable."

Riza squared her shoulders and headed back to the makeshift stage. She had two songs to perform. Both chosen for the fact that while they were Christmas songs, they were also love songs. Specifically, one was about being with one's love for Christmas, and the other was about sharing Christmas with someone you cared for. They were both the kind of thing a young woman with a significant other would sing. That was part of the plan.

Handing the sheet music to the accompanist, Riza took her place and crossed her fingers. This had to work.

* * *

He was on his way back to Maes and Gracia when the new singer started. Some of the girls had been taking turns providing entertainment. They were good but nothing outstanding. But this voice caught his attention. It was familiar some how. He couldn't see the stage from here, but he would almost swear he knew that voice. He frowned, trying to place it. It wasn't any of his sisters, and it wasn't anyone he had seen lately. He didn't think it was one of his many past girlfriends either.

He spent most of the song trying to get back to Maes and Gracia. He was hoping that Gracia would know who the singer was, and he remembered you could see the stage from their corner. She was just finishing the song when he caught sight of her. Soft blond curls and dark amber eyes, he would know that face anywhere. He changed course, heading for the stage. There was no way he was going to let her slip away. He'd deal with Gracia and Maes later.

She looked wonderful. That shade of red was perfect for her; it brought out her eyes. He realized with a pang that she was wearing the jewelry he had given her over the years. He had missed Riza Hawkeye more than he'd ever expected when he left his teacher's home. Neither of them were good letter writers, and after her father's death, he had lost contact all together. It something he had been regretting, especially after Maes started seeing Gracia.

He was not about to allow the chance to see her again go by. She was halfway through her second song when he finally got over to the stage. He found a spot over to the side. She couldn't really see him where he was standing, but he would be able to grab her as soon as finished. He didn't know what her plans for the evening were, but Roy wasn't about to let her go without getting her address and phone number.

* * *

Riza finished the second song and took her bows. Gracia shot her a smile, but Riza didn't see anyone with her other than Maes. She did note a number of men heading her way. All of them had some connection with her family of one sort or another. What she wasn't expecting was to be nabbed the moment she stepped off the stage. Before she knew it, there was an arm around her waist, and she was being led towards the nearest secluded corner. She reached for his wrist, planning on removing his hand and perhaps injuring it as well, and found herself caught up in a tight hug.

She pushed away only to be caught by a familiar face. "Roy?"

He smiled down at her, drawing her into his arms again. "I've missed you so much, Riza."

She relaxed, returning the hug. "It's so good to see you."

Roy rearranged them, so he could keep an arm around her and still look at her while they talked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? It is a women's college. I study here."

"Why?"

There was puzzlement in his tone, and Riza decided to go with simplest answer for now. "My family. Actually my mother's family."

"I'm sorry. I know you had your own plans."

She shrugged. "I'm making the best of it that I can. At least I get a free education this way. Besides, I've made a few good friends here."

"Do you have plans for the break? I'd love to catch up with you. And don't think I'm leaving tonight without you're address and telephone number. I lost you once, and I'm not about to do it again."

Riza laughed. "I'm not about to disappear on you. I've missed you too."

"Can I take you out to dinner? I'm here with some friends, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining us." He offered her a warm smile. "I'd really like to catch up."

"I'd love to, but I already have plans. Actually, I should probably be meeting with my friends. They're expecting me." She frowned. "I should introduce you to my roommate. She'd kill me if she found out that I ran into you and didn't."

"Your friends know about me?" He sounded pleased.

"Sort of. They know I'm very fond of my father's former student. I haven't really mentioned you by name. I didn't want to give my family the chance to bar me from seeing you."

He smiled at her. "Let's go meet your friends then. Maybe they'll let me tag along."

She turned back towards the party. They had barely made it past the stage when she was accosted by one of the men her family had been throwing at her.

"Miss Riza, there you are. I just wanted to tell you how beautifully you sang tonight. If you want, I can take you out to dinner after the party. I'm sure--"

"She's not interested. We already have plans." Roy cut in, pulling her a little closer.

The young man's face took on a rather peculiar, slack jawed look. Roy wasted no time in steering towards the corner Gracia had staked out earlier. With his rather possessive arm around her, Roy managed to get them over to Gracia with a minimum of interruptions. Gracia smiled at them both.

"Roy, you found her. Riza, this is Maes's friend, Roy Mustang."

Riza looked at him in confusion. "Wait, you know Maes?"

"He and I went through officer training together. You know Gracia?"

"We're roommates."

Maes was watching them with avid interest. "You to know each other. How?"

Riza grinned. "We grew up together. Gracia, this is my father's student.

"You're kidding."

"No. We're not. I guess I owe you two one." He smiled at Riza. "I guess we can have dinner together after all."

"Speaking of dinner," Maes said. "We should probably get going. Unless you two want to fend off men interested on in Riza for the rest of the evening?"

Riza shook her head. "I'm ready to make an exit if you are."

The four of them quietly headed out into the snow. Maes had already made reservations for them at one of the local restaurants, and it didn't take long for them to get seated and served. Roy and Maes easily entertained them with various tales from their experiences in officer training. Riza was quite content to let them regale her with the stories and only speak in response to questions. Since most of her dinners out were spent with her family, it was nice to just relax for a change.

They split dessert. Well, more accurately everyone ordered their own dessert and traded bites of it for anything else that looked interesting. Riza ended up eating about half of Roy's chocolate mousse which wasn't too bad given that Gracia ate her own orange sherbet plus most of Maes' raspberry torte. After Roy and Maes insisted on taking care of the check, they headed back out into the snow. And there Gracia hesitated.

"I know the original plan was for the guys to stay at the hotel, and then the four of us would leave tomorrow, but since you two know each other, I was hoping it would be okay if Maes and I took the hotel room, and you two shared the apartment for the night?"

Roy and Riza traded looks. She shrugged. "It's fine with me."

Roy nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow. Is ten late enough for you two?"

"That should be fine. We'll see you after breakfast."

Roy offered her his arm, and they headed back towards campus. It was snowy enough that there weren't many people about, and it was easy enough to slip in her building without being seen. Technically, they weren't supposed to have male guests without the RA supervising. But neither Gracia or Riza had ever followed the rules very strictly.

"This is very nice compared to what we get. You even have a fireplace."

"That was the reason Gracia insisted on a ground floor unit. Everyone else has to make do with radiators." She smiled at him. "Would you care to do the honors?"

She left him to start the fire while fixed tea. It was a bit awkward. It had been a few years since they had seen each other, not since the funeral, and while she realized they both wanted to pick up where they left off, it wasn't that simple. It wasn't that difficult either she realized as they ended curled up in front of the fire on the couch. To her surprise, Roy seemed fascinated with the curls that Gracia had done her hair in.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair this long before."

"The family insisted I grow it out. They said I looked too much like a boy. I do rather like it though. How are things going with the alchemy?"

"Well, I passed the state exam, but you know that since it was in the papers. I went through officer training with Maes. He's been assigned to investigations. I'm to be posted in Central to start with, but I'll probably be sent elsewhere in a few years. Hopefully, the diplomats can keep things from heating up on the Ishval border."

"There have been problems?"

"Some. The thing is a lot of the little conflicts seemed fabricated. By our side, not theirs. Maes and I are looking into it quietly. If someone is trying to manufacture a war with Ishval, I want know why. And I plan to stop it."

"Hmn. Do you have a girlfriend?"

That was the cause of sputtering. He looked down at her. "No. I have much the same problem you do."

"Ah." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you. Gracia is wonderful, but there are things she doesn't know and things I can't tell her."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's mutual, you know. As much as Maes is my best friend, he didn't grow up with me."

Riza turned her head to look at him and by accident end up brushing her lips against his. There was a moment of hesitation between them, and the next thing she knew, Roy had cupped her face in his hands and was kissing her quite seriously. Not that she minded. In fact, Riza was doing her best to help him. Reality was much better than daydreams she decided.

When Roy pulled away, they were both out of breath. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "What are we doing, Riza?"

She smiled at him. "It's called kissing. We have done it once or twice before."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm serious, Riza. I can't have a casual relationship with you. You're too important to me. I can't lose you because of a fling we have."

Riza smiled and took his hands. "I know. I trust you. But I think we should give this a chance. I'm not sure where this is going, but I'll follow you."

"Don't follow me. Walk beside me."

They looked at each, and then the moment was broken by laughter from both of them. Riza buried her face in his shoulder.

"We sound like a pair of living clichés," she gasped. "I love you, Roy, but you have to promise me we won't turn into a clichéd romance novel."

He hugged her. "I promise. I've already promised myself that I would walk off the nearest cliff if I ever turned into Maes."

They stayed on the couch until the fire began to die down, catching up on things since the funeral. Roy kept an arm around her, and Riza was perfectly content to let him. She was warm and comfy and saw no reason to move. Their only plans tomorrow were meeting up with Maes and Gracia before heading to Gracia's family's home. She had almost dozed off when she felt Roy shift her, gathering her up in his arms.

"Huh?"

"Shh. I'm just putting you in bed. You'll get a sore neck if you sleep here."

"Mmn."

She relaxed and let him carry her. He set her down on her bed.

"Your shoes are back in the living room. Do you need to take anything else off before I tuck you in?"

"Hair clip." But she made no move to reach for it; she was too comfortable.

"Riza."

She sighed, stretching and unclasping the clip. Roy tucked her into the blankets and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Riza."

"Stay." She grabbed his arm. "Just stay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He curled up next to her, one arm draped over her waist. "You're not allowed to hurt me in the morning."

"Only if you snore."

"You know me better than that."

Riza woke the next morning to find herself quite securely trapped in Roy's arms and his face buried in her hair and decided to go back to sleep. Maes and Gracia probably wouldn't be ready until ten-thirty anyway.


	10. Something from the Heart

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**Something From the Heart**

Something was up. At least, that was his guess, and it looked like Hawkeye agreed. If Hughes had still been alive, he would have bet that Maes was behind this. As it was, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were acting very suspicious. And given the fact that Christmas was right around the corner, Roy wouldn't be surprised to find some, ah, extra entertainment of some sort at the office party.

"Gentlemen, I believe you have work to do."

The little knot of conspirators broke up at Hawkeye's admonition and sheepishly returned to their desks.

"I believe that goes for you as well, sir."

He hid a smile and motioned Hawkeye over to his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"No, sir. They have been surprisingly quiet about what ever it is they're planning. It isn't really like them."

"I agree. Keep an eye for me, please."

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't until the next day that they got an inkling of what was going on. And it was actually Lt. Ross who approached him about it.

"Colonel Mustang? We were wondering if we could add something to the office Christmas party this year?"

"What did you have in mind, lieutenant?"

She grinned. "A secret santa gift exchange. We can dole out names tomorrow, and that will give everyone a week to buy gifts before the Christmas party."

As he had no real reason to object to the plan, Mustang felt he had to agree. "That's fine as long as you coordinate everything. Neither myself or Hawkeye has the time right now."

"No problem, sir." She left with a grin.

Roy would regret giving his permission to the idea the next day when they were forced to draw slips out of a hat to decide who their secret santas would be. Ross suggested that they go in order of rank, lowest to highest, which meant he was stuck with the last slip. He unfolded it to read two fateful words: _Riza Hawkeye_.

* * *

What he didn't know was that one Lt. Riza Hawkeye was clutching a slip of paper that read: _Roy Mustang_. She was also quickly compiling a list of who was responsible for this. There was no way that this was a random chance with all the plotting that had been going on lately. So now she had to buy two gifts for Roy Mustang. They had been exchanging gifts in private for years now, but now she would have to find something that she could give to him in public that could not be misconstrued.

Roy's real present was already bought. Well, technically, part of it was bought. She had framed a set sketches she had done years ago, shortly after Maes and Gracia's wedding. Gracia had given her copies of a number of the wedding photos, and she had taken a set of them and turned them into sketches. A few weeks ago she'd found a walnut frame that would hold all three sketches. To the right was Gracia congratulating her on catching the bouquet. To the left was Maes razzing Roy about the garter. And in the center was Roy putting the garter on her, the bouquet resting in her lap. It was a gift that Roy would appreciate. One that would remind him of the good memories, both in the past and the ones to be made.

Now she had to find something that she could give him that would mean something but wouldn't mean something. She couldn't just get him some random tie or a lighter or a bottle of alcohol. It had to be something that was at least thoughtful. A book maybe. Yes that would work. She sighed. She hated Christmas shopping.

* * *

Roy sighed as he slumped in his chair. What in the world could he get Riza that he could give her in public? It couldn't be gun supplies. That was just trite and cliché. It couldn't be jewelry. One, that wasn't something a superior gave his aide, and two, she didn't need any. She already had several very nice pieces that she had very little occasion to wear. At this point the only piece of jewelry he really wanted to give her was a ring. And again, that wasn't something he could give her in public, and he wasn't going to give her a ring until he could give it to her in public.

That still left him with the problem of what to give her. Her real gift was already bought. He just had to wrap it. He had found a gorgeous cashmere shawl that was the shade of burgundy that set off her eyes. It was warm and practical as well as beautiful, and he knew she would enjoy it. However, it didn't solve his latest problem. Roy supposed he could get her a book. She did enjoy reading in her spare time. It was just such a typical gift. Of course, there was the off chance he would find something better while shopping, but he wasn't counting on it.

He spent the next few days avoiding shopping. It wasn't just Riza's secret santa gift either. He had a gift for Elysia, but he still had to find something for Gracia. It had always been easier to shop for Maes than his wife. He could never give Gracia what he really wanted to either which made things worse. She was as much a sister to him as Maes had been a brother, and he couldn't give her her husband back. Finally, two days before the secret santa exchange, he forced himself to bite the bullet and go shopping. Surprisingly enough, he quickly found a gift for Gracia. It was a delicate tea set from Xing, white porcelain with a motif of strawberry blossoms. It was something she would appreciate and something she would be able to share with Elysia when the girl was older.

Riza's secret santa gift, however, proved much more difficult. He had gone from bookstore to bookstore looking for something that would appeal to Riza, but nearly everything he found she already had a copy of or something that Riza would never read. By chance, he started looking at the metal bookmarks in one of the stores. They had the most interesting, antiquate designs.

"Do you like those, sir? They're Oberon designs."

"Oberon?"

The salesgirl nodded. "They make all kinds of things in leather and metalwork. We just have the bookmarks, but there's a shop down the street that carries just about everything they make."

"Do you know what the shop is called?"

"Flights of Fancy. It's just two doors down."

"Thank you."

She had been right; they had all sorts of goods in a number of patterns. What really caught his eye though was the hair clips. They had two kinds, leather and metal. He picked through the selection before settling on a simple golden brown leather barrette that was shaped as a feather and a metal one in the form a hawk with outstretched wings. They were practical and appropriate as well as pretty. It was the perfect thing.

With that taken care of, Roy felt much better. Maybe this wasn't such as bad idea after all. This way he could get Riza an extra present, and she couldn't complain.

* * *

Riza was ready to tear her hair out. She had yet to find a suitable book to use a gift. At this point, she figured she had been to nearly every single bookstore in Central. This was the last one she knew of, and she wasn't interested in spending another day like this. Finally she came across an old edition of _Pride and Prejudice_. It was obviously meant to have illustrations, but they had not been filled in when it was printed. There were a number of blank pages throughout the book with excerpts of text at the bottom, describing what the illustrations should have been of. An idea sprang to mind, and she quickly made her purchase then headed for home.

Back at her apartment, Riza pulled out her colored pencils. The illustrations should be easy enough to fill in once she cast the characters. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of her favorite books, and it was easy enough to picture herself and her friends as the characters. Gracia and herself became Jane and Elizabeth Bennet while Maes and Roy became Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. It wasn't strictly appropriate, but then most likely no one would see the illustration except for the two of them. She'd figure out an appropriate inscription for the cover, and she would be set.

* * *

The office party was quite a success. He and Hawkeye managed to keep Breda and Havoc from spiking the punch. No one managed to hang mistletoe in compromising places either. Roy was actually feeling quite mellow when it came time for the Secret Santa gift exchange. The gifts had all been piled under the itty bitty Christmas tree that Brosh had brought in, and they had gotten Winry Rockbell, who was in town visiting the Elrics, to dole out the gifts.

He perched on the arm of the couch, watching in amusement as Winry distributed the gifts in order of rank. It meant that he would be the last to receive his gift, but Roy could live with that. Besides, watching the other open their gifts was highly amusing. It was clear that some people had more of a sense of humor than others, especially when Breda was the recipient of a chess set with pieces in the shape of dogs. And at least it looked like he had been the only one set up with this whole thing, though Denny Brosh had gotten Maria Ross.

Finally there were only two gifts left, the one for him and the one for Hawkeye. Winry presented Riza with the box wrapped in silver paper and a multitude of crimson ribbons. Gracia had helped him with the wrapping as he was more likely to produce a lump of wrapping paper held together with tape otherwise. With her normal precision, Hawkeye opened the package exactly where it had been taped and folded the paper into a neat square. She opened the box and lifted the two hair clips out of the box with a pleased smile.

"They're lovely. Thank you."

And now it was his turn. Winry handed him a thick rectangle wrapped in dark blue paper. It had a large gold bow and felt like a book. Roy shredded the paper to find a hard bound copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. He flipped it open to read the inscription then thumbed through it until he found the first illustration. With a smile, he closed the book. "Thank you. It's a wonderful gift.

The party wound down from there, and predictably, he and Hawkeye were the last ones in the office. The two of the closed things up before heading out into the snow.

"Thank you for the hair clips."

"I hoped you would like them. I didn't want to get you something you wouldn't use."

"Well, you succeeded in that."

"I'm not sure Ross and Winry would appreciate being cast as the Bennet sisters after all the good ones were taken."

She laughed. "Well, I needed some one to fill the roles. At least neither of them got cast as Lydia."

"True."

They had reached her apartment building. Riza kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the gift. I'll see you Christmas Eve."

"I look forward to it."

She headed inside, and he waited until he saw lights in her apartment before heading off into the night.


	11. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Her hand swatted at the clock radio on her nightstand, trying to silence it. Riza snuggled deeper into her covers. She did not want to get up. Not only was it cold outside her covers, but today of all days she really didn't want to face being alone. Normally, it didn't bother her that she had no where to go during the breaks, but tonight was Christmas Eve, and the fact that she was the only student in the entire apartment building was bothering her. The university was practically dead at this time of year.

A loud splat against her window distracted her from her attempt to seek sleep again. It was closely followed by a second. The third roused her from her bed. Trailing blankets, she headed for the picture window that took up most of her outward facing wall. Yanking the blinds up, Riza found three snowballs splattered against the window and a grinning figure below holding a fourth.

"Can Riza come out and play?"

She opened the window. "Roy?"

"Buzz me in, and I'll make you breakfast." He smirked. "Or I can stand here and throw snowballs at your window until it annoys you enough to come out."

She laughed. "I'll buzz you in. It's apartment 204."

Five minutes later, Riza had retreated to the bathroom to dress since her guest had taken over the rest of the studio apartment to fix breakfast.

"So what are you doing here?" she called through the door, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"What? I can't visit my favorite college student?"

She tugged on a sweater and opened the door. "No, but the last time you visited me was to help me moved in."

"I missed you." He waved at her with the spatula. "Go sit down. This will be ready in a minute or two."

She obeyed, taking a seat at her little table where she could watch him. "So you missed me?"

He presented her with a plate of French toast with a flourish then ruffled her hair. "I missed you. And I was in town visiting Maes and checking out the new lab, but since he's just gotten engaged, and I was something of third wheel with them and her parents. And I missed you."

He took the seat opposite her, his face becoming serious. "I worry about you, you know."

She paused, fork halfway to her mouth. "Why? You know I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "I know you can. At least physically. But you shouldn't have to deal with everything on your own. Besides, no one should have to be alone on Christmas, and I'd rather spend it with you than anyone else."

She smiled at him before applying herself to the meal. "Thank you."

When she had finished the meal, he insisted she get bundled up, so they could go get a Christmas tree.

"But why? Christmas is tomorrow. Besides, I don't have any ornaments for it. All of that stuff went into storage after my father died." She paused, "Not that there was much. We barely celebrated Christmas after Mom died."

He dropped her hat on top of her head. "We'll figure something out. You deserve to have a happy Christmas. Just because you didn't have many in your childhood doesn't mean it always has to be that way."

He dragged her off first to shop for necessities, such as a tree stand, lights, and ornaments, and then to three separate tree lots to find a tree that satisfied his requirements. And one that was either a noble fir or a Douglas fir. She still thought it ridiculous to have an eight foot tree for her apartment, but Roy would not be denied. As Riza began unpacking the bags of ornaments she found he had bought numerous other decorations for the apartment besides the tree. They decorated with momentary interruptions to order a pizza and bread sticks and to buzz the delivery guy in. By the time they were done with both lunch and the tree, Riza's apartment had been transformed into the picture of the season.

And once this had been accomplished, Roy insisted on dragging her out again. This time his excuse was that he needed help with Christmas shopping.

"Let me get this straight? It's Christmas Eve, and you haven't bought any Christmas presents. Why does this not surprise me?"

Roy shrugged. "I bought things for my family and shipped them, but those aren't the important gifts. I still have to pick out gifts for Maes and Gracia as well as my new research assistant, his brother, and his girlfriend."

"Gifts for your best friend and his fiancée I understand, but gifts for your research assistant and his family?"

"Elric may be a pain in the ass, but he's been invaluable, and his brother helps just as much even if he doesn't quite have his degree yet. His girlfriend, Winry, is always stopping by the lab with food." He offered her a smile. "She reminds me of you back when I was working with your father. Besides, they don't really have anyone else. Winry's grandmother died earlier this year, and she was all they had left. The boys' mother died when they were kids, and their father hasn't been around in years."

Riza couldn't help smiling back. "Okay, then, do you have anything in mind?"

Nearly three hours later, they stopped at the local skating rink. About half the shopping was done, but she had insisted on a short break. After a half hour of skating, she was feeling refreshed enough to finish the shopping. They were down to the gifts for Roy's assistant and his brother. The gifts for Maes and his fiancée had been simple enough once she had gotten the fact that Gracia was Scottish on both sides of the family. So now one of the bags contained a pair of whisky flutes etched with thistles and another held matching sets of earrings and a broach for Gracia and cufflinks and kilt pin for Maes. Winry, the research assistant's girlfriend, had also been easy to shop for. After all, what girl didn't like chocolate, especially a box of gourmet truffles? She was just waiting for Roy took get back from Starbucks with hot drinks for them both when she caught sight of a familiar blond watching the skaters.

"Quistis?"

The young woman turned. "Riza, hi."

"I thought you were going to get together with your friends from the orphanage for the holiday?"

The other woman smiled wistfully. "I was. I did. It's just…they all have someone at this point. I'm the only one who's single, and they don't mean to exclude me, but they do. And then there's Seifer."

Riza leaned against the railing next to her friend. "Seifer?"

"Seifer grew up with us. Like me he's a year older than the rest. Back when we were all in high school there was this incident, and the others have held a grudge since even though it wasn't really his fault and later he did apologize. But they didn't forgive him. I did. Anyway, since we're holding Christmas at Matron Edea's home, he was invited too. And I don't know what to do."

"Do? I still don't understand, Quistis."

She sighed. "Seifer has been there for me since high school. The others often didn't notice when I was the one who needed help. They're used to me being the strong one. But it's nice to have someone to lean on myself sometimes."

"You're in love with him."

Quistis smiled rather wistfully. "I am. But I don't want to have to choose between my family and the person I love, and I'm afraid I might have to. Besides, he used to be involved with Squall's girlfriend, and I don't think he ever stopped caring about her. I'm afraid to find out. I just needed some time alone."

Riza reached for her friend's hands. "Quistis, you deserve whatever love and happiness you can find. You're going to tear yourself apart if you don't do something. Find out what he feels and go from there. And if the others can't accept him being in your life in any capacity, you may need to make some decisions about who you need in your life more."

The other woman squeezed her hands. "You right as usual. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. I'll see you after the break." Riza frowned slightly, taking in the fact the Quistis' fingertips were blue and she wasn't wearing a coat. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long." She wasn't meeting Riza's eyes.

"Quistis," Riza started but she was cut by a tall young man striding towards them.

"Quistis! There you are. What were you thinking running off like that? Here." He shoved a tall paper cup into her hands. Riza watched bemused as the man pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around her, grumbling all the while.

"You didn't even take a coat. Do you know…"

"Seifer."

"…how worried Matron is? You should know better. You always were…"

"Seifer."

"…the responsible one of us. And here you are…"

"SEIFER!"

Riza bit her lip to keep from laughing. In her opinion, this guy was exactly what Quistis needed.

"Everything okay?" Roy appeared at her elbow, holding out what she assumed was her peppermint mocha.

"Just fine. Shall we go? You said you wanted to be done with the shopping before dark."

They headed back to the store lined streets. Roy had very little clue about what to get the Elric brothers. Finally, she pried the fact that Edward's hobby was researching the Philosopher's Stone myths and that Alphonse loved cats. That made her life much easier. They managed to find an out of print book on the Philosopher's Stone as well as a rather adorable pair of bookends in the shape of kittens.

With the shopping finally accomplished, they headed back to her apartment for the task of wrapping the presents. Riza also had a gift or two for Roy hidden in her purse. It had been easy enough to make a few purchases for him while he was busy looking at other things. She had found a collection by his favorite poet in the rare bookstore, and at the Scottish shop she had found a silver pocket watch. Roy had mentioned, back when he was studying with her father, that he had always wanted one. She had gotten the inside of the cover engraved with a verse of poetry and the date. The last of the gifts was rather silly, but Riza thought it was fitting. It was a little paperweight inscribed with _Rain Rain Go Away_. Roy's hatred of the rain was notorious.

They got back to her apartment just before true dark. The two of them spent a half hour wrapping gifts beside the Christmas tree. Roy had fiddled with her radio until he'd found a station that was playing nonstop Christms songs. After the gifts were wrapped, he shooed her into the bathroom to change into the dress he'd pulled from her closet. Aparently he was taking her out to dinner and wanted her to dress up. When she was done, Riza found herself being bundled into her coat and herded out the door.

Roy had reservations for them at a little place she had heard of but never been to. It was very nice, but Riza was beginning to be suspicious.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Planning what?" He might have gotten away with the innocent look if it weren't for the smirk.

"Roy."

"All right, I did plan the trip with seeing you in mind. I miss you. Phone calls just aren't the same."

"So what other plans do you have for us?"

He smiled at her. "You'll find out."

It was a lovely dinner. Roy had her in stitches with stories about events from the lab. She had missed spending time with him. They had shared most of their meals together back when he had been working with her father. It was just the two of them at the table for the most part since for the most part her father took dinner in his study. One of the hardest parts of his departure had been eating alone. She had done better since college. She and a pair of the women on her floor would get together at least twice a week for meals. Still it wasn't quite the same.

"So who was that woman you were talking to earlier?"

"Quistis? She lives in my building. We've had a couple of electives together and sometimes get together for dinner."

"She looked upset. Everything okay?"

She smiled at him. "She'll be fine. She just needed an ear. So what's next?"

"Dessert. Their chocolate mousse is highly recommended."

She laughed. "Are you ever going to tell me what you have planned?"

"Maybe. Probably not."

He was right, though. The chocolate mousse was fabulous. Afterwards, they headed out into the night again. Roy led them back towards the campus before turning towards the old stone church building that lurked at its edges. There were luminarias lining the walk up to the doors.

"Isn't it a little early for the service?"

Roy smiled. "Yes, but there was a caroling party earlier. They should be wrapping up about now. I know you've met Maes, but I'd like you to meet Gracia. You two would really get along. Besides, the Elrics should be here too. They're going to share a house with Winry once the lab relocates here in January. I though we could deliver the gifts and maybe steal a cookie or two."

He led her in through a side door and down a hall. The room they entered held a fireplace and nearly two dozen people. A tall man caught sight of them and waved.

"Roy, I thought you had plans."

Grinning, Roy reached for her hand. "I do. You remember Riza Hawkeye, right?"

Maes Hughes smiled down at her. "Of course. I'm not the one who forgets girls' names right after I meet them. I hope Roy hasn't been too annoying."

A young woman with short brown-blond hair appeared at Meas' elbow. "Maes? Roy, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Gracia, this is Riza Hawkeye. We grew up together. Riza, this is Gracia Isley, Maes' fiancée." He held up the bag he'd been carrying. "I thought we'd drop off presents since we were in the area."

Gracia held out a hand to Riza. "It's nice to finally meet you. Roy speaks of you so often I feel like I already know you."

Riza blushed. Roy talked about her? She hadn't known that. She took the offered hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Roy seemed to notice her sudden shyness and provided a distraction by producing the neatly wrapped presents from the bag. "These are for the two of you. I hope you enjoy them."

Gracia accepted the gifts with a smile. "You didn't have to, Roy. It's really quite sweet of you."

"No problem. Do you know if Edward and Al made it?"

"They're over by the fireplace with Winry."

"Thanks, Gracia. We'll see you at the service."

With an arm around her waist, Roy headed for the fireplace where three blonds were hold court

"Hey Fullmetal, I see you actually made it." He smiled at Riza. "Riza, these are my lab assistants, the Elric brothers. The tall one is Alphonse, and short, annoying one is Edward."

"Who's so short he can't be seen over the couch?"

"And the lady with the shrimp is Winry Rockbell. This is my friend Riza Hawkeye."

The young blond woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Ignore Ed. He has no manners."

Riza smiled. "That reminds me of someone else we both know."

Roy huffed. "See if you get any Christmas presents this year."

"Speaking of presents," she prompted, "don't you have some gifts to distribute?"

Roy sighed but began producing packages from the bag. "The blue one's for Al. Ed, yours is the red package. Winry, you get the silver one."

The explanations were necessary mostly because Roy had simply handed each package to who ever was closest, not who ever it went to. Riza just shook her head. Winry smiled and pressed a kiss to Roy's cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang. You really didn't have to go to this trouble."

Roy smiled. "Yes, I did. Anyway, those are for you, and I wanted you all to meet Riza. Once we get set up here, you'll probably be seeing more of her."

That got a grin out of Winry. "Great. Maybe we could arrange a girls' night out sometime. It will be a relief not to be constantly surrounded males."

"Sure. Roy mentioned you're an engineering student earlier, and I know there's a group on campus for those of us pursuing traditionally male careers. Once you get settled in, you could join us for a meeting."

Riza found herself at ease with Winry and barely noticed that Gracia had joined them until she inserted herself into the conversation. It didn't take long for Riza to lose her shyness around the woman, and the three of them comfortably chatted until Alphonse informed them that the service would be starting in ten minutes.

She and Roy ended up sharing a pew with the others, and to Riza's surprise, she spotted both Quistis and her young man from earlier across the way with a group of people their age. Riza found herself caught up in the service. She hadn't been to a Christmas Eve service since she was six, but she found that the songs and format were still familiar. By the time they had gotten to Silent Night, Riza was supremely content. The entire day had been much better than the one she had planned.

As they headed out of the church and into the night, she and Roy received invitations to join Maes and Gracia for dinner the next evening, and Riza was surprised with a hug from Quistis and a kiss on the cheek from her young man.

"Thanks for the advice, Riza."

Roy seemed rather bemused by the whole scene. He slipped an arm around her waist, and they headed back to her apartment. It had stopped snowing, and Riza could see the stars peeking through the clouds.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

"Today. This was much nicer than the day I had planned for myself."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're quite welcome. I've been planning to visit you for ages and just never got around to it before. Besides, I would have been just as lonely without you to share my day with, and you're supposed to spend Christmas with those you care about most."

They had reached her apartment by now, and she shyly invited him inside. Riza wasn't sure why she suddenly was feeling so uncertain. They had been close most of their lives, though they had never really acknowledged it. She busied herself fixing hot chocolate for them both while he investigated the packages under the tree.

"You got me something?" He sounded both surprised and pleased.

"It's Christmas. Besides, it seemed an appropriate thank you."

"Do you want to open the gifts tonight or tomorrow?"

"Technically, it is tomorrow."

He took his mug from her. "You know what I mean."

Riza considered her options for a moment. "We each open one gift tonight and the rest tomorrow."

Roy grinned at her. "So which do I get to open? You pick mine out, and I'll pick yours."

She quickly retrieved a small square box wrapped in crimson paper with gold ribbons. "This one."

Quickly shredding the paper and nearly tearing open the box, Roy soon found the watch nestled inside the tissue paper. He lifted it out with an expression near awe. Gently, he turned in his hands, taking in the details.

"Open it."

He looked at her blankly.

"The watch, silly."

Roy traced the inscription with a fingertip. "You remembered. Thank you, Riza."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Which do I get to open?"

Roy held out a small box wrapped in snowflake patterned paper with a multitude of slim, silver ribbons wrapped around it. "Merry Christmas, Riza"

She opened the wrapping gently, carefully. The little jewelry box appeared, and she eased it open. Resting on the velvet inside was a delicate filigree locket of silver and gold. Riza thumbed it open to find a picture of herself and Roy at her high school graduation on one side and a picture of the two of them back when they were children on the other. She held the necklace out to him.

"Put it on me?"

She lifted her hair out of the way as he slide the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. His fingers lingered at the back of her neck, tracing the lines at the top of her tattoo. Riza turned her head, intending to thank him for the gift, only to have her lips caught by his as he leaned closer to say something. They part quickly, and Riza turned around to kiss him properly.

Technically, it was not their first kiss or even their second. It was something that they had been dancing around since her sixteenth birthday. She smiled and pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Roy."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, darling."


	12. Blame It on the Mistletoe

Author's note: I realize that technically there isn't a Christmas holiday in Amestris, but I couldn't help myself. This is midly AU. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate your comments. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Blame It On the Mistletoe**

Roy Mustang had a headache. He already had enough problems, and then his superiors had to add this to his plate. How he was going to convince Edward Elric to attend the annual Officers' Christmas Ball with a date, Roy had no idea. But he was now under orders to do so. That was on top of somehow being put in charge of the Central Headquarters' Christmas charity donations. And then he had his regular duties.

"Sir?" Hawkeye set down a cup of coffee on his desk.

"I'm fine, Hawkeye. Just a headache."

"The new orders?"

"I don't suppose you know how to convince Fullmetal to come to the ball?"

"Have you tried enlisting his brother's help? And I'm sure Winry might have some influence as well."

"I was assuming she'd be his date if I managed to convince him to go, and no woman likes to be the one to ask with this sort of thing."

"You could always order him to do it."

"I need him to behave as well as show up. And we both know that Fullmetal has never responded well to orders."

Hawkeye shrugged. "I'll leave you to it then, sir. I'll need those papers by two."

He sighed as he watched her go then turned back to the paperwork for the charities. He'd deal with the problems he could solve first then move on to Fullmetal. To both his and Hawkeye's surprise, Mustang had managed to finish all of the paperwork for the charity donations by the time Fullmetal had arrived to turn in his reports. That just left him with a shopping trip to deal with. He'd take Hawkeye along for that; there was no other way he'd manage to shop for the three orphanages in Central without becoming distracted.

Of course, his mood plummeted rather dramatically once the Elrics showed up. Edward did not take the news about being required to attend the ball well. He had actually thrown a stapler at Roy. The boy had gone off on a rant, and he was bewildered at how to solve this. At least until something Hawkeye had said jumpstarted his brain.

"I would have thought you want to provide Miss Rockbell with a Christmas treat. However, I'm sure there is some other young officer interested in escorting a charming young lady to the ball."

That cut off the tirade quickly enough. Edward still looked furious, but it wasn't the indignant fury of before. No, this was a fury that Roy understood quite well. It was the same one he had to clamp down when other men flirted with Hawkeye.

"I'm the only one taking Winry on any sort of date."

"Well, then I suggest you ask her before someone beats you to it. And request a formal uniform. There is a dress code at this sort of event."

Fullmetal looked like he wanted to explode again. Finally, he asked, "Am I expected to dance at this thing?"

"It is a ball."

"I don't know how to dance."

Now that was a problem he could solve. "Hawkeye can teach you. It's not that hard."

And hopefully she wouldn't hurt him too much when she found out that he'd volunteered her for the duty.

"I'll leave you to go find a formal uniform and ask Miss Rockbell. I'll let the lieutenant know about the dancing lessons and have her get back to you on when and where."

Hawkeye was out when Fullmetal left which just gave Roy more time to be concerned about her reaction to his news. He had to sigh when she returned, bearing another stack of paperwork.

"Hawkeye, I'll need your help with the shopping for the orphanages' Christmas gifts, and I need you to teach Fullmetal how to dance."

This time she sighed. "I see. I'm not going to ask. When do you want go shopping?"

"Today?" He asked tentatively.

"Have your paperwork done in an hour or so, and we'll go. I'll go inform Edward that his first lesson is this evening."

"Thank you, Hawkeye."

She smiled. "It was rather sweet of you to offer Edward dancing lessons."

At least she wasn't too annoyed about this. That was a plus since he didn't really have a way to make it up to her. It wasn't like he could invite her to the ball as his date, however much he might want to. He would have a chance to exchange gifts with her privately since they were spending the holiday with Gracia and Elysia, but that wasn't anything special. Which reminded him, he still had to buy Riza's Christmas gift.

And none of this was getting his paperwork done. If he was going to have it done by Hawkeye's deadline, he had better get to work.

* * *

Riza sighed. He was an insufferable, annoying, charming, sweet man. She resigned herself to bruised feet. Hopefully, she could teach Edward enough that he wouldn't be a hazard on the dance floor. She would also need to pull the files on the orphanages to see what sort of gifts they'd need to purchase. And she would need to pick up Roy's gift sometime soon. At least she didn't have to worry about picking out something for him. She had found a little carved statue of a phoenix. It was clearly from Xing, and she felt it an appropriate gift for him. She'd purchased it the other day, but there had been a fuss due to problems finding some of its providence, and she had agreed to come back later to pick it up.

Anyway, first of all, she needed to call Gracia to see if she could borrow the woman's dinning room for dance lessons. Then she would need to see when Edward was free.

"Fuery, could you pull the files on the three main orphanages in Central? I need counts on ages and gender for Christmas shopping."

"Yes, Lieutenant. I can have that for you in an hour or so."

"Thank you." She smiled at him; Fuery was such nice young man. She owed him quite a bit for bring Hayate in.

The phone call with Gracia went well. The other woman had a soft spot for both Elric brothers and was quite willing to do what she could to help them out even in such a small thing. That was one less problem. Now she just had to find Edward to let him know. That took Hawkeye the better part of half an hour. And when she did finally find him, what she found was Alphonse trying to keep his brother from maiming the officer in the requisitions office.

"Have you the information required to tailor Major Elric's dress uniform? Colonel Mustang needs to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am. The uniform should be ready by Friday."

"Wonderful. Major Elric, Alphonse, if you'll follow me?"

"What does Colonel Bastard want now?"

She smiled. "I thought you would want to know when your first dancing lesson was. I also wanted to see if you had contacted Miss Rockbell yet, and if she needed any help with arranging for a dress and sundries."

Ed gaped at her a little. "Um, ah, I haven't asked Winry yet."

Riza nodded. "I suggest you get to it. Finding a dress and accessories takes time you know. Anyway, your first lesson is this afternoon at Gracia's around five-ish. Gracia wants you to stay for dinner afterwards."

Edward looked a little stunned. Riza simply continued. "If there's nothing else you need, I should see if the colonel has finished his paperwork. We have a number of errands to run this afternoon."

She had a feeling that Alphonse would have been smiling if he was able to. Hawkeye returned to the colonel's office to find, rather surprisingly, that all the day's paperwork had been completed. The man grinned at her. "Can we go now? Please?"

"Just let me get the files we need from Fuery, sir."

By the time she had returned with the files, he had his coat on and was eager to be off. She collected her own coat and led the way to the car. The colonel gave directions to Central's largest toy store and spent the trip there going over the files. She hoped he was working a plan; otherwise they were going to waste a lot of time running around trying to find various things. They arrived at the toy store in less than ten minutes.

"Do we have a plan of action, sir?"

"Stuffed animals for all children under six. Books for the seven to eighteen year olds."

She nodded. It made sense. They were simple gifts, but ones that the people at the orphanages could easily match to the right child. They spent the next few hours picking out stuffed animals. The colonel wanted a wide selection of them, and she had to admit it was kind of fun. She also ended up purchasing two items herself. One was a little stuffed rabbit for Elysia. The other was a tiny ginger colored teddy bear for herself.

Their next stop was the largest bookstore in Central, and that was the more dangerous of the two. Knowing Mustang as well as she did, they could be here a very long time if he got distracted by some volume or another. If she could keep him in the children's book section, they should be okay. It was easier said than done. They finally got out of there around four-thirty. She had just enough to run him back to the office before heading over to Gracia's.

Edward was all ready there, munching on cookies. "I asked Winry. She said yes. She should be here in a couple of days."

She smiled. "Good. If she wants, we can go shopping together for gowns as I also need to get one. Now, are you ready to begin?"

Ed made a face but got up. Gracia led them to the dining room where she had moved most of the furniture out of the way. There was also a phonograph set up on the buffet. Riza smiled at a very apprehensive Edward.

"Don't look so worried. It's really quite easy." She turned to flip though the records Gracia had left out for her. "We'll start with a waltz. It's fairly easy. Come here."

He shyly approached her. Riza took his hands, placing one on the small of her back. She held onto the other and put her free hand on his shoulder. "This is the standard position for waltzing. If your partner has a backless dress, make sure you keep your hand on the fabric, not on her back unless you two are quite well acquainted. Now, I'm going lead since you've never done this before, but normally, the man leads. What I want you to do is the opposite of what I do."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

It didn't take too long before she had him moving around the floor in the basic steps. Things got a little more difficult once she added music and had him take over leading. After about an hour, Riza called an end to the lesson. Gracia dragged her into the kitchen to help with finishing up dinner preparations.

"So Edward is taking Winry to the ball?"

Riza smiled. "Yes. She supposed to arrive in a few days."

"How did Roy pull that off?"

"I think he mention that someone else might be interested in taking her. You know how protective he is of her."

"Not unlike an officer I could mention."

Sighing, Riza grabbed the salad, heading for the table. "Gracia, you know better than that."

Gracia followed her with the pasta. "I do. I also know how hard it is for you two. You will get some time together over the holidays?"

"We'll see, Gracia. We'll both be here on Christmas Day with Elysia's presents."

"You two spoil her."

"That's what godparents are for."

Riza found dinner an amusing affair. She had not really appreciated Edward's appetite before. She took her leave afterwards, arranging for the next lesson to be at the same time tomorrow. She walked briskly as the temperature had begun to drop and the wind had picked up. At this rate they would have snow by the end of the week.

Hayate met her at the door. She'd left him at home today, and he was eager for the company. She fed him and fixed a cup of tea for herself before settling down to wrapping Christmas presents. She had done all of her shopping early this year and was just left to wrap the gifts and deliver them. Riza would admit to splurging a little this year. She had gotten gifts for everyone from Fuery to the Elrics.

There were little things for the guys in the office and probably far too many things for Elysia. She had even purchased several gifts for the Elric boys and Winry. She didn't know if they even still celebrated Christmas, but she had bought them gifts. Someone needed to look out for those children. With a smile she reached for her gifts for Roy or at least the ones she would give him at the office party. They were simple and practical, a new pair of gloves and a lighter with his array embossed on it. She had another set of presents, including the little statue, to give him on Christmas Day at the Hughes residence. Those were a little more personal.

With the presents neatly wrapped, Riza headed for bed. She would have quite a bit of work in the next few days, especially if she was going to take time off to go shopping once Winry got here. That was a whole nother headache. She had nothing to wear to the ball after an incident got out of hand last year, and Riza was guessing that Winry wouldn't have anything either. That meant a torturous day of shopping for dresses, shoes, and accessories. Not Riza's idea of a good day, but it had to be done.

* * *

Roy Mustang was in a much better mood today. With the difficult part of the charity work taken care of and Edward's attendance at the ball assured, his only worry now was what to get Riza for the office gift exchange. He already had her real present bought a wrapped. He had come across the garnet broach shortly after he had purchased a charcoal lamb's wool shawl as a Christmas gift for her and couldn't resist getting the broach to go with it. However, there was still the matter of some acceptable trinket to give her at the office party. Everyone else was taken care of. He'd even gotten gifts for the Elrics and Miss Rockbell.

Also there was the fact that Hawkeye didn't seem angry with him over the dancing lessons. He had been a little worried that after the first lesson she would have changed her mind, but it seemed everything was going well. There was the small matter of finding a date for the ball. He was expected to bring someone. However, the person who he wanted to take was not available. Well, he doubted Hawkeye had a date, but it wouldn't be appropriate to ask her. He would dance with her though. That was part of the problem with finding a date. It needed to be someone who wouldn't mind him spending the evening schmoozing with the high ranking officers and dancing with Riza. He would find someone though; he always did.

Hawkeye appeared at his door with another stack of paperwork. He sighed.

"It's not that bad, sir. This is the last batch for the day. You do have a meeting with the various orphanages this afternoon, though."

He nodded. "Have the gifts been delivered yet?"

"That was taken care of this morning. It was the first set of paperwork I had you sign."

A reproving look told him he should have remembered that. He offered her one of his most charming smiles. It didn't quite work, but she didn't seem too peeved with him either. He set to work on the paperwork. If he was lucky, he would be done in time to go out and get something to eat before his meetings. It would be a nice change from the stuff they called food in the mess. It was quick going, and before he knew it he had signed the last paper. With a sigh, he put down the pen.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Would you like me to bring back you something?"

"A sandwich please, sir."

"No problem, Hawkeye. I should be back in time to go over the files for the meetings."

Mustang headed for a local deli he often frequented when he could get away from paperwork. It was one of those little family places where they know your favorite order if you're a regular. He didn't make it there often enough to suit his tastes, but the staff knew him by name and teased him about being married to his work.

After a cup of coffee and a roast beef sandwich, Roy was feeling quite content. He ordered a grilled cheese sandwich to take back to Hawkeye and headed back to the office. He window shopped along the way; he still had no idea what to get Riza for the office gift exchanged. He didn't want to get her gun supplies. A book might be a good idea except he had always had bad luck in picking ones that she would enjoy out. Maybe he could get her a nice fountain pen or something of the sort.

He delivered the sandwich to Hawkeye before returning to his desk. She had already laid out the files on the three orphanages for him to go over before his meetings. She had also left notations on the details of the gifts bought for each orphanage broken down by type, age range, and amount. By the time he had finished with them, Hawkeye had finished her lunch and was ready to go.

The meetings were pleasant if rather boring and repetitive. Basically, it was the same meeting with a different set of people each time. The best part was getting to meet some of the children who the gifts would be going to. He was going to have to get a copy of some of the photos that had been taken, especially the one of Hawkeye and the little blond three year old that had crawled into her lap. That was just too precious to pass up even if it did make him wonder their children might be like. That was a temptation he didn't need right now.

"I'll need an afternoon off once Winry gets here," Hawkeye informed him as she drove him home. "She'll need a gown for the ball as well as accessories, and I need to pick up a few things as well."

"Not a problem, Hawkeye. Just let me know when you need the time."

As it turned out, Winry arrived the next day. Hawkeye arranged to take the afternoon after that off. Everything was going well in his world.

* * *

Riza did not enjoy shopping. However, as it was an unavoidable necessity, she, Gracia, and Winry were spending the afternoon shopping for ball gowns and accessories. At least she wasn't being forced to do this alone. The three women met a café downtown for lunch before launching into the venture.

"Um, so what exactly do I need for this? Both Ed and my grandmother told me not to worry about the cost, but I have no idea what it is that I really need."

"Gown, under things, shoes, purse, a wrap of some sort, jewelry, hair accessories, and toiletries," Gracia ticked off the items. "Riza needs most of them as well since last year her dress was basically shredded during a foot pursuit. Don't ask. I can't get her or Roy to tell me the story."

"That sounds like a lot to find in one day."

"It is which is why we should get going. We'll start with the gowns so we can get everything else to match." Gracia rose from her seat. "I have a few ideas about where we can start. Do either of you have any idea what colors you might be looking for?"

"Red or burgundy. If all else fails, black or a dark blue," Riza replied. "My last dress was a golden brown, but I'd like something different this time."

Winry frowned. "Maybe blue or lavender. I'm not really sure."

Gracia nodded. "All right. Let's get a move on then."

Gracia had obviously given this trip a lot more thought than she had. Before Riza knew it, she was sorting through racks of dresses. She had some sympathy for Winry. Gracia had taken over, and the poor girl had over a dozen dresses to try on. Unfortunately, Riza was having less luck. It seemed the fashions of the season was backless, strapless, and halter tops. She could wear none of those. Her back and shoulders had to be covered.

"Do I have this on right?" Winry peered out of a dressing room.

"Come out and let me see."

The young woman came out, trying to adjust the straps. The dress was floor length pale blue crepe. The halter top formed a knot a her throat before crisscrossing across her back. She looked uncertainly at them.

Riza smiled. "Stop fiddling with the straps. They're fine. Stand up straight. You look lovely. There's no need to be so nervous."

Gracia made a circuit around the girl. "What do you think, Winry? You'll be the one who has to wear it. Riza is right though. It looks lovely on you."

Winry studied her reflection in mirror. "I do like it, and it is more comfortable than the others I tried on, but do you really think I can pull this off? I mean I'm not exactly a young lady of quality. I've never been to a party like this before."

Riza set a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ed is not going to care about that, and neither is anyone who you'll enjoy meeting. If I can survive these things, you can."

The young woman took a breath. "Okay. Then I think I want this dress."

"You're sure?" Gracia asked. "You didn't like any of the others?"

Winry shook her head. "I was half afraid I was going fall out of most of the others."

Gracia nodded. "All right. We just need to find Riza a dress, then we can move on to accessories."

That prompted a sigh on Riza's part. "That's easier said than done, Gracia. Everything so far has been backless."

Gracia was aware of the problem that posed, at least to some extent. She knew that Riza had scars and was unable to wear anything that exposed her neck and back. "We'll see about that."

"What's wrong with that?" Winry asked. It was clear she was puzzled.

Gracia and Riza traded looks, but it was Gracia who answered. "It's typically considered bad taste to blatantly display scars."

"Oh."

Before things could become too awkward, Gracia had flagged down one of the shop girls to hang Winry's dress up for her and another to pull everything that had any sort of back or collar for Riza. Gracia rejected about half of these out of hand and another fourth due to the colors. The rest Riza had the dubious pleasure of trying on. However, about halfway through the pile, she found exactly what she was looking for, well almost.

The dress was dark burgundy satin in a Xing style with a mandarin collar. The drawback to the dress was the fact that while it covered the back of her neck, the neckline plunged into a tight v that exposed more of her breasts than she liked. There was also the fact that the dress was slit to the thigh on both sides. The upside was she would have easy access to her guns.

"Gracia, I want your opinion on this one," she called from inside the changing room. "It works, but I'm not sure if the problems that will come with it are worth it."

"You know the drill, Riza. I'm not coming in there."

With a sigh, she stepped out of the room. Gracia circled her. "Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Hmm." Gracia bit her lip. "You look fabulous. If you stick with the guys all evening, I think you shouldn't have too many problems. And Roy will probably be quite happy to chase off anyone who tries anything."

Riza glared at her friend. "The colonel will have more important things to do than protect me from over amorous idiots."

Gracia just smiled. "Just for the record, Winry, this is not the type of dress you want to wear to a military function unless you either have an overprotective boyfriend, carry weapons with you, or really want to get laid."

"Gracia!" Riza aimed a kick at her friend. "Ignore her, Winry. She forgets that not everyone shares her enjoyment of sharing the details of their personal lives with anyone they meet."

Winry looked torn between amusement and embarrassment. Gracia shooed Riza back into the changing room. "Go change. We still have a number of things to get, and we're loosing daylight."

True to her word, as soon as they had purchased the dresses, Gracia rushed them off to the next store on her list. They spent a rather awkward twenty minutes picking out lingerie and explaining to Winry how a garter belt worked. By the time Gracia was satisfied with their under things, both Riza and Winry were more than ready to move on.

Their next stop was a boutique that carried any number of accessories. Thankfully, neither Riza nor Winry needed much in the way jewelry, so that left them with finding earrings, hair accessories, purses, and wraps. Riza decided to stick with the Xing theme and spent the time hunting for things to match; she already had jewelry that would go with it. Poor Winry, on the other hand, had Gracia determined to find the perfect combination of things to put her at the best advantage. They finally decided on silver and moonstone jewelry with a pair of hair clips that matched. Riza had noticed a matching set of cufflinks and quietly pointed them out to Gracia who agreed to distract Winry while Riza made her purchases. The cufflinks would be a nice Christmas gift for Ed, and it would be nice for Winry to have her date match her accessories.

Then they were off to find shoes. Both Riza and Winry agreed that they did not want heels, Winry because of Ed's height and Riza because she needed to be able to chase someone if she had to. Of course, that made the job of finding shoes that much harder. It was nearly dark by the time they had finally found the right shoes, and the look on Winry's face when Gracia announced they had one more stop was some where between despair and sheer exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I saved this one for last since it's the easiest."

Gracia was right, picking out toiletries and perfumes was much easier than their other tasks. Riza already knew exactly what she was getting. Sandalwood had always been her perfume of choice, and it would nicely complement her outfit with its foreign theme. Winry also had an easy time finding things in lavender and vanilla.

The three of them split a taxi instead of walking home since they had far too many bags to carry by themselves. Winry and Gracia chatted while Riza simply rested. The afternoon had been grueling, and she would be back at work tomorrow.

"Why don't you have a date, Miss Riza?"

Riza smiled gently. "I'm not really going as a guest, Winry. I'm there to make sure nothing happens to the colonel. It's just easier if everyone thinks I'm a guest. Besides, I'm not that fond of these things anyway."

"But why don't you go as Mister Mustang's date? Wouldn't that make things easier for you?"

Gracia shot her a sad look and answered for her. "It would be considered fraternization, Winry. And while it might be overlooked in a lot of commands, because Roy is a state alchemist, it could ruin his career and Riza's."

"But that's not fair. Rules don't dictate who we fall in love with. It would be easier if they did."

"Life isn't fair, Winry. You know that. Besides, the colonel and I don't have that sort of relationship anyway."

Winry looked skeptical but let the subject drop. Besides, they had reached Riza's apartment, and she quickly made her farewells and headed inside. All she wanted was a nice, hot bath and a cup of tea.

* * *

"Does she actually believe she's not in love with Mister Mustang?" Winry asked once Riza had left the taxi.

Gracia sighed. The problem with both Winry and the Elric brothers was they could too perceptive about the wrong things. "Riza will never do anything that jeopardizes Roy. That includes voicing any feelings she might have for him. To tell the truth, even I don't know their full history. Maes and I were fairly certain that the two of them have a romantic relationship, but even when it was just the four of us, they were fairly restrained."

Gracia was well aware that she was stretching the truth some. Yes, Roy and Riza were restrained by most definitions, but she and Maes had been well aware that Roy and Riza were in a romantic relationship. How could they not be when their home provided a safe haven for the two? But if they all were to survive, Winry couldn't know that; not right now at least.

"They just seem so perfect for each other."

Gracia patted her hand. "Maybe one day they'll be able to act on that."

* * *

Roy was extremely content. Fullmetal and Miss Rockbell were outfitted and ready for the ball. He'd gotten all the Christmas gifts wrapped and ready to distribute to their various recipients. And he had the perfect date for the ball. Amelie Reinard was his sister-in-law and was quite content with her engagement to a young lawyer from Western. However, as he was stuck in Western until the 20th, she was perfectly willing to lend Roy a hand, and as she was actually good friends with Sheska, Amelie wasn't going to mind him slipping off to dance with Riza when he could.

The office party was this Friday, and the ball was Saturday. After that, he was off from work until after Christmas. He had quite a few plans for his vacation time. One of which was spoiling his goddaughter with Christmas gifts. Another was to makes sure Riza spent some time during her vacation relaxing. Knowing her, she would most likely spend the entire time doing something productive. He had other plans for her.

So now he just had to get through the rest of the week. That shouldn't be too hard; though given his crew, he wouldn't be too surprised to have several minor crises pop up. Still he didn't expect have too many problems. Havoc was taking Sheska to ball, so there was no whining about Roy perhaps stealing his date once again. Yes, all in all, things were going quite well. His only real worry was Havoc or Breda spiking the punch at the office party. Last year that had led to some rather incriminating photos as well as the unforgettable experience of hearing Breda attempt to sing _I Feel Pretty_. And given that the Elrics would be attending this year, the potential for mayhem was certainly increased.

"Sir?" Hawkeye was frowning at him. "Your paperwork is not a pillow. I need those forms signed by five."

"Is everything set for the office party?"

"Yes, sir, and don't change the subject. You did make it clear that alcohol is not permitted this year?"

"Yes. My ears still hurt from last year."

"Good. You're still not doing that paperwork."

With a sigh, he reached the nearest pen. He wasn't getting a reprieve from the paperwork after all. However, Hawkeye had left a mug of her famous peppermint hot chocolate for him, so it wasn't all bad. By mid-afternoon Roy had the paperwork done and had been recruited to help with the set up everything for the party as all of the office decorations were still in storage. It was nearly five when Hawkeye pronounced herself satisfied with the decorating of the office. The others quickly deserted the office, clearly not wanting to get stuck with any other chores.

"Did you ever manage to salvage your dress from the ball last year, Hawkeye? Those blackberry hedges did a number on it."

"The grease stains were the final straw. Gracia helped me pick out a new dress. I'm not sure how well I like it, but it allows me the freedom of movement I need."

"Hopefully, people will have learned their lesson from last year, and you won't need to put it to the test. How is Fullmetal doing with the dancing lessons?"

"No one will get maimed, sir. He's fairly proficient at this point."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." He paused on his way out the door. "Are you bringing any of those ginger cookies you used to make?"

She smiled. "You mean my grandmother's gingersnaps? Of course."

He left the office in her capable hands, knowing that she always liked to put the finishing touches on the decorations by herself and dispose of the mistletoe. Roy's mind wandered off to Riza's new dress as he headed home. Gracia had helped pick it out, and she was as much of a matchmaker as her husband. He was probably going to have a very hard time focusing on anything other that Riza all night. Maybe he could arrange things so they could have the rest of the evening together after the ball.

* * *

Riza would call the office party a great success. It had taken some doing, but the punch remained alcohol free the entire time. She had also managed to keep mistletoe out of the party all together. Havoc had tried to pin up several springs, but between herself and the colonel, all of them ended up disposed of. The Christmas carols had been sung early on, and she was surprised to find that Edward and Alphonse both had lovely singing voices. With a little persuasion they were convinced to perform a duet or two and one trio with Winry. It just as well no one there knew that both she and Roy could sing as well or they too would have been pressed into service. Gracia was the only one left who knew that secret, and it was going to stay that way. At least until Roy was Fuhrur. The last time they had sung in public was at Maes and Gracia's wedding reception.

The gifts had gone over well. She had received a number of useful things, and the Elrics and Winry had been surprised and delighted to be included. Riza had handed out a few of the presents she had for them, but she'd be sending some home with them when they went back to Risembool as well. Hayate had been thrilled with all the various doggy toys he had received. Fuery had offered to take him for a walk while she dealt with the clean up. Winry had offered to help with the clean, and the colonel was keeping everyone else out of their hair.

"Thank you for the gifts. It was really thoughtful of you."

"No problem. No one should be forgotten at Christmas."

Winry gave her an inquiring look but didn't follow up on the comment. By the time they everything but the food remains taken care, most everyone had headed home. Riza sent Winry off with Ed and Al; they were walking back to Gracia's, and she wanted the three of them to get home before dark. It didn't take long for Riza to gather up the leftovers and wrap them up to send home the colonel. There were even some of her ginger cookies left over.

"Hawkeye? Are you ready to go? I'll leave the keys if you need more time."

"Just a minute, sir. Could you get Hayate's leash for me?"

By the time she had everything tucked into a bag, Roy had Hayate on his leash and was holding both their coats. He helped her into hers with ease before shrugging into his own. They could be surprisingly domestic at times. Well, surprising to others, they had grown up together after all. It was something the two of them avoided for the most part. No sense in tempting fate after all. They headed out in companionable silence.

She saw him to his apartment as ever watching his back.

"I'll see you at the ball tomorrow, Hawkeye. Be sure to save me dance."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Elysia was having the time of her life. Both her Auntie Riza and Winry nee-chan were getting all dressed up, and she got to watch. She was absolutely entranced by the way her mommy turned Winry into an ice princess, all pale blue and silver. Her pale blond hair had been turned into a waterfall of curls, swept up with silver clips. Light make-up enhanced her eyes, and she looked like the spirit of winter to the young girl.

But it was Auntie Riza that was really amazing. She looked like one of the ladies from Mommy's Xing tapestry. Dark make-up enhanced her eyes and lips, and her jewelry appeared to be made from antique coins. What Elysia didn't understand was why Auntie Riza had gone all red when Mommy had said she was 'testing Roy's ability not to ravish her senseless'. Any way, her mommy had taken lots of pictures of Auntie Riza and Winry nee-chan as well as Ed nii-chan when he came.

* * *

Riza hid a smile as she watched Ed and Winry fidget uncomfortably and try not to look at each other in the back seat. Due to Ed's rank, he was entitled to a car and driver for events like these, though Riza had been the one to make all the arrangements, and both he and Winry seemed a little overwhelmed with the whole situation. Edward had clearly gotten her gift of cufflinks had been rather startled to find he matched Winry. Someone had also had the thoughtfulness to coach him enough that he had brought Winry a corsage, and thankfully, it suited her dress perfectly. Alphonse and Gracia probably had a hand in it, but someone else would have had to know as well.

Mercifully, the drive was short enough; Riza wasn't quite sure how much of the stammering and blushing she could take. Yes, they were adorable, but unfortunately, they were also a reminder of who the colonel and she could have been if Ishval had been prevented. It did no good to dwell on those thoughts, but every once in awhile they popped into her head. Riza watched amused as Ed managed to clumsily perform the proper escort duties of opening Winry's door for her and offering her his arm. She trailed after them, mostly to make sure that they actually arrived at the ball, and Edward didn't bolt.

Once the two of them were safely tucked in a corner by the refreshments, Riza went off in search of her colonel and the others. She caught sight of Havoc carrying drinks and headed over to him.

"Lieutenant, wow. That is one amazing dress."

"My face is up here, Havoc. Have you seen the colonel?"

"He's over with his date and Sheska by the balcony doors. I was just heading back there."

She followed him back to the corner where the others were congregating. On there way, Riza had to fend off several propositions, but other than that, there was no trouble. With any luck, they would have a nice quiet ball this year without any explosions or foot chases. There were several double takes when they reached the others, and Riza blushed. She really wasn't used to this much attention, not to mention showing this much cleavage, but the look in Mustang's eyes was well worth it.

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

"Sir. I came with Edward and Winry. They should be around somewhere."

"Thank you. That's one less worry. Have you met my date, Hawkeye? This is my sister-in-law, Amelie Reinard. Amelie, this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I think you may have met her at Evie's wedding."

"Yes, of course. It's nice to see you again."

Before for the group could do more than exchange pleasantries, Edward came stomping over, Winry in tow.

"Ah, Fullmetal, good to see you," the colonel smirked.

That earned him a glare. Riza hid a smile behind her glass. There were days when she wondered if the colonel and Edward were long lost siblings. They certainly acted like it.

Winry smiled at them all. "Ignore him. This is simply lovely."

Amelie grinned. "Your first ball?"

"Yes." Winry was blushing now. "Ed was nice enough to invite me."

Riza smiled as the young women started to chat. Winry could use a few more girlfriends near her age, and Amelie was a good choice. She scanned the crowd as usual looking for any threats to her colonel. The ball typically was a pretty calm affair, but there had been a few past events that had been exceptions, last year for instance.

However, tonight the main drama appeared to be getting Edward to dance. He kept stealing glances at the dance floor and shuddering. Winry was fairly oblivious to all this which made it all the more amusing. Riza herself had danced a few times in the evening, mostly with her co-workers and her grandfather. For the most part though, she spent her time watching the colonel. He was in fine form, schmoozing with the best of them. For someone who hated these events almost as much as Edward did, he hid it well.

She was distracted from her colonel watching by Winry finally drawing Ed out onto the dance floor. They actually made a very handsome couple. Edward was barely taller than Winry, but they fit together so well it didn't matter. Riza smiled.

"You did a good job with him," The colonel's voice came from behind her. "They look very good together."

"Thank you, sir."

He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me, Hawkeye?"

"Always, sir."

He led her out onto the dance floor. "Do you remember the little place on the corner of Rose and Ivy?"

"Yes, sir." It was the cottage he owned in Central despite the fact that he lived in an apartment.

"Would you mind dropping by there afterwards? Say around eleven-ish? I have some packages that need to be picked up."

"Of course, sir."

"Wonderful. If you don't mind, I think we'll cut in on Fullmetal."

As they switched partners, Riza bit back a grin. Her colonel had made plans for the evening it seemed. They hadn't had much of a chance to get together lately, and she had missed their nights together.

"It's not fair! Who does Colonel Bastard think he is, stealing Winry like that?"

Riza just laughed. "He only does it because he knows it will annoy you, Edward. If you stop acting like it bothers you, he'll stop."

"It's still not fair," the boy grumbled.

"I'm sure Winry will be willing to dance with you again as long as you managed not to step on her feet," she teased.

At the end of the song, she retreated back to sidelines. It wouldn't be too long before things began to wind up, and people would begin to leave. She would need to pick up a few things before going to meet the colonel. With a contented smile, she watched as Ed waltz Winry around the room.

* * *

Roy lit the fire with a smile and returned to his preparations. Riza would be arriving at the door shortly, and he wanted everything to be ready. The cottage might not be used often, but he did pay for its uptake, so it was clean, and someone, probably the cleaning service, had decorated for the holidays. He had brought dessert and music. All he needed now was his lady.

He was just topping off the hot toddies when there was a knock at the door. Roy hurried to admit Riza and help her out of her coat.

"Thanks for coming."

She turned in his arms, kissing the corners of his mouth. "Like I would miss a chance along with you."

He hung her coat up, taking in her dress once again and feeling incredibly thankful that she hadn't changed. "Have I mentioned how much I like your new dress?"

"I believe that might have slipped your mind."

Roy took her into his arms. "Let me fix that. I like your new dress very much. Unfortunately, I'm afraid there are a number of men I'll need to have a talk with about where to look when speaking with a lady."

"You can blame Gracia for that. I would have kept looking, but she insisted this was the dress."

"Mmm." He reached behind himself to turn on the phonograph. "Dance with me?"

Riza laughed. "You know the answer to that, Roy."

He sang in her ear as they moved across the floor, "You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight. You can smile every smile for the man  
who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light. But don't forget who's takin' you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me."

She laughed and pressed her lips against his neck. Roy steered them towards the living room door where someone had hung mistletoe.

"Do you know what my favorite part of the holidays is?"

"Mmh?"

He tilted her head up to kiss her. When he pulled away, they were both flushed and breathless.

"I can do that in public. All I have to do is blame it on the mistletoe."

She pulled him down for another kiss. "I don't need the mistletoe."


End file.
